Star Wars: Vindication
by lixvari
Summary: The galaxy is celebrating the 200 year celebration since the collapse of Darth Krayt's Empire and the rise of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. The galaxy is in what seems to be an era of peace as the jedi have grown in number acting as Ambassadors for the Republic once again. However on the planet Serenno the descendant of the most feared Force User in the galaxy is born.
1. Prologue

On the planet Serenno a wild storm raged, the trees outside the Lahzus palace shook wildly in the wind, and a ghostly howl accompanied it. With each strike of thunder the home seemed to shake. The palace itself stretched over 200 meters on each end of it and reached ten stories into the sky dominating the landscape around itself. Yet in one of the upper floors the cries of a women could be heard above even that of the storm. "Ahhhh!" Kanida cried from her bed both her legs propped up a blanket draped over her to preserve her decency.

"Just one more push mam. You can do it." A protocol droid said with a posh and smooth tone to its voice. The droids body was made of Durasteel that reflected the lights from the room due to its shininess. Eyes shutting and brow scrunching Kanida gave one final push as the droid reached down. Kanida had felt pain many times in her life yet childbirth seemed to be the worst. Even after two other children it still hurt like a Akk Dogs bite. Falling backwards her head laying on the assortment of pillows her head spun, and sweat covered her body.

"OH Dear..." The droid said as it wrapped the baby in a towel and looked down at it. "Lady Pallopides!" The droid called out in worry.

"Lahzus." Kanida was able to pant out through her heavy breaths as she tried to calm her heartbeat. "The name is Lahzus now... For the thousandth time E3 I am a Lahzus now." She said casting a weak glance at the droid. Her usually tan skin had lost almost all its color. While her silver hair was slicked down from the sweat that had soaked into it. "Let me see him. Let me see my boy."

"Sorry my lady... But there is something about the child." E3 said with a bit of a stutter.

"Is he healthy?! What's wrong?" Kanida asked somehow gaining the strength to sit upright through the pain in her abdomen and lower body.

"No lady Lahzus it's something else." E3 said waddling over to its master. "You see. The child is a Zeltron." E3 said placing the child into Kanida's open arms.

"We need to get your photoreceptors checked again E3" Kanida said before looking at the child. As she did so her breathing stopped the women stared in wide eyed horror at the child. The pink skin, red eyes, and silver hair tinted with red. The child was indeed Zeltron... At least partially. "By the force what have I done?" Kanida said shaking her head at the child tears welling up in her eyes. How could one night of drinks and business have turned into this? The side of her head was pounding just thinking about the night that happened so long ago.

The marriage between her and Kalil Lahzus was becoming stale, he ignored her and was constantly gone only touching her when angry. Whether it be a meeting gone wrong, or a business gone under Kaneda was his release of frustration. He barely even touched her anymore... Yet while out for a drink at a high class bar here comes a Zeltron that said the right words, pretended to care, and took advantage of her. It was a moment of weakness one that Kanida knew she'd regret.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Kalil asked exploding into the room his extravagant cape bellowing behind him. Kalil was a man of average height around a meter and a half tall. His hair was an elegant blonde that was slicked back and his eyes a brilliant blue. Not truly muscular or lean he hung somewhere in the middle and he walked with pride and a straight back. Following were two children twins, and neither could've been older than nine. One boy and girl both sported Kanida's silver hair with an elegance she could barely match while having their fathers blue eyes that shined brighter than a jewel.

"Kalil no. You must not look." Kanida said but it was too late. The man had already barreled past E3 knocking the droid off balance.

"Oh dear." E3 said as it stumbled around trying to ensure it didn't fall to the ground, but to late. The droid fell heavily on its side a heavy thud reverberating through the room. "I'm stuck! Help me children?" E3 asked waving at the kids.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kalil yelled holding the hybrid child in his hands. "How could you do this to me?" He asked Kanida looking down at her. His eyes were slitted and if looks could kill Kanida would've been dead instantly. "After everything I've done... I provided for you, took care of you, hired you help. And none of it was enough?!"

There was no sadness behind Kalil's gaze only righteous fury. His body shook and his pale white skin began to change to a bright red. Finally back on his feet E3 saw the signs turning to the children. "Come on now. Let's get you bathed and ready for bed." E3 said ushering the kids out the room.

"But I want to see my brother!" The girl shouted as she was gently pushed along with her brother. Exiting the room E3 shut the door behind him before waddling after the children.

"You did this to me!" Kalil asked hate seeming to spill from between his lips. Swinging one of his arms that caught a vase and sent it sprawling across the floor the rich soil spreading across the tile. As though the vase wasn't enough Kalil backhanded Kanida causing a yelp of pain to emit from her.

"Give me the child." Kanida commanded in as calm a voice she could muster yet it still shook and tears cascaded down her cheeks. The right side of her face bright red from the hit she had suffered. Reaching out for the child that had begun crying in Kalil's arms. Children were already sensitive, but zeltron children were even more so due to their empathetic abilities. Louder and louder the child cried in the man's arms.

"You do not command me! Is this child... This bastard more important than what we've had over the last 10 years?! Is it worth this palace? The children we had together..." Kalil asked casting a disgusted glance down at the child his nose wrinkling and teeth clenching tighter together. Rubbing his face with one hand he shook his head. "You know what. I don't need you. I am Kalil Lahzus. Women will line up to marry me once again. In fact you can have your child back, but you are no longer apart of this family. You are no longer a Lahzus."

"Kalil no!" Kanida shouted after her husband as he spun on his heels walking for the door. Arm reaching out as though she could stop him she begged all that was good in the force to let him forgive her. "I love you."

Stopping at the door hand on the handle Kalil's head bowed a tear streaming down his left cheek. "Tomorrow you and that child will be shipped to Kessel."

"Slavery?! You would sell me and the child into slavery? Even if its just me don't punish the child Kalil! Where is your heart?" Kanida screamed at her husband no longer able to fight the tears that overwhelmed her.

"No not selling, I'm giving. You and that child mean nothing to me." Kalil said walking out the door and slamming it behind himself. He knew that Kanida would be to weak to flee the palace, and even then the city was 3 miles away. She was trapped, and he would have his revenge when he sent them away.


	2. Chapter 1

As the sun of Serenno rose the residents of the Lahzus palace awoke with it. The brilliant light shined through the shimmersilk drapes bathing Kanida in a its glow warming her body. Tear stains stood out on the womens cheeks and her eyes were wide open dark circles beneath them. Throughout the night she hadn't slept a wink fearful of what could happen to her or her child if she rested. The baby zeltron rested against her abdomen as she provided it the warmth it needed and desired. Every time she looked at the child all Kanida could think of was to cry. Soon enough she and the child would be taken away to Kessel where they would be forced to work in the mines. Where a scrap of metal will be worth more than them.

Leaning down she kissed the childs forehead making him squirm a bit before falling back into a deep sleep. "Lady Pal-, I mean Lady Lahzus I heard you and Sir Lahzus made up! That you're going on a big vacation!" E3 said waddling into the room carrying a tray covered with a spread of Kanida's favorite foods. A plate that was half covered in thin pieces of fried dough covered in syrup, while on the other side of the plate were nerf sausages freshly ground. The aroma of the food wafted through the air coating the room with its scent. Enough to make your mouth water, and as if on cue Kanida's stomach growled. "See! Like clockwork." E3 quipped with joy as he set up the tray infront of his master. "If you do not mind where will you and the young master be going? Maybe to the great gym of the galaxy Coruscant? Will I be joining you?"

Reaching out Kanida munched on a peace of fried bread the sweetness of the syrup enhancing the breads natural qualities that drove her taste buds into a state of ecstasy. As she chewed the food and swallowed it hit her empty stomach like a weight and in return it wanted more. Keeping her elegant composure as she ate Kanida answered E3 in the only way she knew how. The droid wouldn't understand if she told him that her and the child were going into slavery. It would probably crush the droids emotions... There was already enough pain going around for everybody. She wouldn't dare hurt her best friends. Tears welling up she sniffled trying to fight back the feelings that rushed to the surface. "Yea Coruscant. We're going to go see some family and stay there for a bit... I want them to see my son as well, but I'm sorry you can't go with me this time E3... You belong here looking over my other children. Your time of caring for me has come to a end." The last word was choked out as Kanida's throat tightened.

Seeing his masters sorrow E3 tilted its head and leaned in hugging his master. "For over thirty years I have watched you take your first steps, as you graduated from the academy top of your class, and even as you were wed... Those were the happiest years of my life and I would do it again." The droid said its voice tinged with a downtrodden tone. "When will you return malady?"

Hugging the droid the dam holding back Kanida's tears collapsed and exploded forth. The one being that she had known her whole life, that had always been at her side through thick and thin would no longer be so. In her left arm the child awoke crying along with his empathy picking up his mothers emotions. "I don't know yet E3, but we will see each other again." She promised the droid knowing it wouldn't happen. Leaning forward she kissed it's shiny domed forehead.

"So what about the young master? Have you decided on a name for him yet?" E3 asked questioningly trying to distract not only itself but its master from the sorrowful moment.

Wiping away tears Kanida sniffled, as she calmed herself so did the child in turn. "Yes I have his name shall be Vithar. Vithar Pallopides" Kanida said making cooing sounds down at the infant.

"I'm sure he will do the name proud." E3 said. As though about to say something more his vocal box chirped but cut off as shouts of children could be heard down the hall. Exploding into the room and making a bomb rush for their mother the twins stood at the edge of the large mattress.

"Mother you can't leave! I have my recital tomorrow!" The girl said tugging on her mothers elegant gown.

"Yes and my fencing tournament is in three days!" The boy said. "You can't leave yet." The children said in unison their voices rising and startling Vithar even more making him cry louder than before.

"Shhh, shh. I got you." Kanida cooed to the child rocking him back and forth "I am sorry Ezra, and Emil but I must go on a vacation. Your father insists." Kanida said reaching out and tusling Ezra's hair. "Just remember that no matter what I love you." She said her bottom lip quivering.

In response both kids hugged their mother tucking themselves into her waists oblivious to the situation at hand. "We'll miss you."

"I will miss you more." She said planting a kiss on each forhead in farewell. She wished that she'd be able to see what they grew into, but knew the chance was naught. As she lifted her head she saw Kalil in the room a hoverchair waiting.

"E3 I think the children may need their baths, and breakfast." Kalil said in a calm manner not even a tang of the anger she had seen last night in his voice.

"You are very right!" E3 agreed. "Come now children, bath time. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Blue milk!" Emil exclaimed raising his arms above his head in excitement.

"Blue milk is not a meal!" E3 scolded as he lightly herded the children out the room.

"Then Nerf steak! Father always eats it!" Ezra shouted leaving the room with her brother and the droid.

"That is not breakfast!" E3 said followed by an oh dear.

"So.. This is really happening? Ten years of marriage thrown away over a single mistake?" Kanida asked knowing that the children and E3 should be outside of earshot.

"A mistake that not only hurt me but jepordizes the Lahzus name! The press will have a field day if they heard that my wife sired a child from some wild fling with a Zeltron. I can not allow such news to be known."

With a sudden realization that smacked her hard Kanida realized that this wasn't about Kalil at all. Instead it was about his standing and the family name. "Did I mean anything to you?! Or was I just some trophy to elevate your stature?" She mumbled out her heart seeming to tighten as she feared the answer she would be given.

Stopping Kalil opened his mouth as if to answer but stopped reevaluating his words. "You are right. I married you and impregnated you due to the status it could grant me! I have married the last living descendant of Palpatine! You are... No you were nothing more than a trophy that has overstayed its welcome." Kalil said and snapping his fingers. Into the room came two Zabrak both heavily muscled and standing taller than the noble. The spikes atop their head freshly sharpened gave the orange skinned beings an even more menacing appearance. Moving over to the women the grunts gently moved her to the hoverchair not wanting to injure a new slave and loose their pay. "However..." Kalil said raising a hand and stopping the Zabraks. "You will be able to stay if you let them take the child... If you do so you shall forever remain apart of the Lahzus family."

Kanida didn't even have to think about the offer. She was no ones trophy, not one to be so weak willed as to abandon her own child. "I would never turn my back on my children! Not even one born from another! I love this child."

"Then I hope you and your new love enjoy your new home." Kalil said jerking his head motioning for the Zabraks to carry on. The two grunts looked at the noble a hint of disdain in their eyes, but did nothing but scoff and load up the women. As she was pushed in the hoverchair Kanida cast one last glance back at Kalil to see the noble standing infront of the window and looking out over the landscape. Her heart crushed Kanida couldn't manage any words of protest as the Zabrak took her to their ship.


	3. Chapter 2

After what felt like an eternity the shuttle that Kanida had been loaded into exited hyperspace near the asteroid shaped planet that people knew as Kessel, and Kanida couldn't have been more relieved. The first couple weeks of the journey the ship had traveled from planet to planet on the outter rim collecting other slaves and slowly the cargo hold began to become more and more crowded. The air rank of a thick musk that was radiating from almost everyone in the hold. At some points Kanida would even hold her own breath to get some relief from the scents that assaulted her nose and left a thick repulsive taste in her mouth. Besides the grown men and women of multiple species there were other children aboard as well. The wails of the children as they realized they would not be returning home even brought tears to Kinada's eyes and made Vithar cry as the baby felt their emotions. It was just so much to take in and she just didn't want to. All these people that were suffering whether they be farmers, mercenaries, or even prisoners of war, none of them deserved to be slaves. Everyone deserved a sense of peace in life yet none would get it where they were going.

With a sudden jolt the shuttle landed on the planet and a droid's voice chirped over the intercom. "Welcome to Kessel, please step out the ship in a single file line, and do not attempt anything rash. Security is on site to punish any agitators that try to cause a riot or escape. I hope you enjoy your time on our wonderful planet." The droid chirped excitedly the com clicking off.

Just the short introduction caused a sinking feeling in Kanida's stomach. She had heard plenty of rumors about the planet, how the slaves were tortured, became the play things of the guards, and most of the time never returned from the spice caves after their shifts. Is this what her child would be subjected to his whole life? All that he would know? She had to do something, but what was there? Her body had finally healed from her recent pregnancy, but even then she was only one person, no weapons, and she was not a jedi ... There was nothing she could do fer her son or these people but stay strong.

So she rose along with them her head held high and marched out the shuttle she would not let them see her break. As they stepped out she noticed the big blue dome of energy that shielded not only the spaceport, but the entire facility and produced a falsified atmosphere so the guards and slaves could breath without breath masks on the surface of the planet.

The slaves were herded together like nerfs for the slaughter and as they passed each row of guards and entered deeper into the facility the defenses seemed to become more elaborate. By the time they entered the final innerwalls of the slave colony turrets were set up on the walls scanning the area, and four guard towers extended high into the air manned by three guards each. This was more akin to a prison then a colony where people would live and work. Kanida could barely believe it. All the rumors she had heard were true, and it was easy to understand why none had been able to escape the planet.

"Get in line! Five lines of ten facing the podium!" A guard yelled walking among the ranks of the slaves his blaster rifle pointed at the ground and hanging loosely in his hands. But behind the guard followed two others with their weapons at the ready, even the turrets seemed to aim at the slaves. Not wanting to preserve their lives the slaves followed orders. Kanida ended at the front of her line still holding Vithar in her arms. The child had began shivering as it felt the fear and anxiousness radiating from the others, but he had stopped crying. Casting a quick glance to her left she'd see a women of fair skin holding a toddler in her arms. Both the women and her child sported jet black hair and their eyes a magnificent green. The child could've been no older than two and clung to her mother tightly unwilling to let go. With a glance to her right she'd see a lone Duros his head bowed and teeth grit together tightly jaw muscles flexing.

Stepping up to the podium was a man near average height standing at around 1.7 meters, he had the ash colored skin of a Nagai, and his face sported a gruesome scar from his right temple to the left side of his jaw. Nagai were known for being vicious warlords, and doing whatever was in their own best interest. Wrinkles could be seen on both his cheeks, and crows feet were obvious at the corners of his eyes. Yet even when showing signs of middleage the Nagai was in incredibly good shape muscles bulging beneath his leather pants and blue tunic. Eyes scanning over the slaves he gave a few nods of his head taking them in. "My people... Welcome to Kessel, I Lorin shall be your host for your remaining tenure on this planet. I know you have probably heard many rumors about this planet. About how harsh we are here, about us beating and torturing those who work for us. But I give you my word nothing will happen to any of you as long as you follow the rules we have set forth for you and obey our orders." Lorin said a smile crossing his face.

"Liar." snarled the Duros said as he eyed the Nagai. "You have no plans to be kind to us. So do not feign to do so. I know your kind. Nothing more than bloodthirsty murders and slavers!" The Duros shouted as though trying to cause a riot. A group of three guards began to approach him weapons raised but Lorin raised his hand. On cue the guards withdrew, and the Nagai jumped from his pedestal landing before the slaves.

"I don't remember asking for a commentary." Lorin said his hands moving as he talked. "Now I am trying to be a hospitable man, and for you to spit on that with your insults and blasphemy... Well it just doesn't sit quite well with me." Lorin said placing a hand on the Duros' wide shoulder while his other snaked around to his belt.

"You are a-" The Duros started but stopped as his words became howls of pain. Lorin had drew a dagger from within his belt and quicker than Kanida's eyes could track stabbed the Duros three times beneath the ribs. Each blow with enough strength behind it the the Duros' feet lifted from the ground just a bit. Then with a twist and yank Lorin withdrew the knife pushing the Duros to the ground where it gasped for air.

"I do not like for people to insult me nor my hospitality, and as a show of good faith I have decided not to kill you." Lorin said waving his hand in a shooing manner. On command like loyal hounds two guards came and retrieved the wounded Duros. " Stitch him up and give him a shot of Kolto. He'll be working a doubleshift in the mines tomorrow." Lorin yelled after the guards. Looking down at his bloodied dagger he simply shrugged and wiped the blood off on his pants before placing it back from where it came. "Escort our fine new recruits to their quarters" Lorin ordered turning his back on the slaves and heading back to the main compound.

"You heard the man. Move it!" A guard shouted as they once again herded the slaves into single file lines pushing them towards what could be considered a barracks. It stood two stories high but the metal on the outside was rusted, and holes permeated the building. There were five others that looked the exact same but from the lights on within them told that they were already housing other beings.

Still recovering from the shock of what she had just seen Kanida finally shoved the image from her head in time to notice that she had wandered within the housing unit without even knowing. Beds lined both sides of the wall 13 on one side and 12 on the other. The same could be guessed about the top floor. At the end of each bed was a small chest and within clothes for them to wear. Off to the far right was what could be considered a kitchen with the bare necessities for one to fix meals and to the far right refreshers. "This is where you will eat, sleep, and shower! We will arrive at 0700 tomorrow morning for you to begin your shifts in the mines. Get rested, you're gonna need your strength... Welcome home!" The guard said with a snicker leaving the slaves to get acquainted with their quarters.

Plopping down on the bed Kanida placed a hand to her face as she tried to restrain tears that fought their way to the surface. She didn't care what she suffered but the mere thought of her son having to suffer through such a life broke her heart. Responding to his mothers emotions Vithar cried out his short legs kicking. "Shhh. It will be fine. I'll take care of you." Kanida cooed her voice cracking a bit as she rocked her child back and forth trying to calm him.

"That is a beautiful child." The women with fair skin said her accent thick as she pronounced the D's and S's. She stood before her own cot looking at Kanida her black hair even more wild then it had appeared before. "Is it yours?"

Wiping the tears away before turning to face the women Kanida steeled herself. "Yes, yes he is mine. Your child is beautiful as well." Kanida said complimenting the young girl that wouldn't release her mother.

"Aw her name is Cylena. A name of my ancestors. Mines is Celeste" The women said extending her hand in greeting.

"I'm Kanida, and this is Vithar."

"Dark times be ahead for the both of us. Stick together we must... For not only ourselves and our children but everyone." Celeste said a nod of her head.

"Yes you're right. Together." Kanida said taking Celeste's hand.


	4. Chapter 3

As the days of hard labor turned to weeks, and those weeks into years the young child known as Vithar had begun to age. He went from the small hybrid child that could barely walk or control his natural empathic abilities, and had become a man. He stood at two meters even his shoulders large and his body muscular from years of working in the Kessel spice mines. His hair was over four inches long standing up on his head. From birth the red and silver colors of his hair seemed to combine into a single color that covered all his hair giving a unique heir to him. Vithar's eyes were hard, and fierce that seemed to be burning with a flame of ambition, but even more than that a sense of pain and suffering.

Sitting on a bunk Vithar stared at the floor beneath him. A fresh scar could be seen on the right side of his lips and crossing both of them. On his right cheek a bruise could be seen rising on his pink skin. All from his most recent bout with the guards of Kessel. Over the years Vithar had made quite the reputation for himself in that manner and lately seemed to have been spending more time in cells than in his own bunk in the barracks. If one thought the living conditions in the barracks were terrible they'd never been to the cells. The bunks were solid stone, and no source of heat was given. The chill so strong one could see their breath. In the room was one toilet and sink and that was it. You got one meal a day and that usually involved two slices of bread, a Hidian pear, and a glass of water. The bread was usually molded and the fruit nine times out of ten went sour. The only saving grace was the glass of water one was given.

Not moving his intense gaze from the floor Vithar breathed slow long deep breaths as he batted away the emotions he felt radiating all around him. The guards that mumbled in disgust, the other slaves that had been locked in the cells. In the cell next to his he could still hear the groaning of the Duros he had saved from the guards. The pain and agony radiating from the Duros made Vithar wince as every now and then a surge of pain would go through his head. "You alright over there Hondor?" Vithar asked. It was the first time he had spoken since they had been brought in.

"Y- Yes!" Hondor coughed out. His body shook as he coughed a few more times before clearing his throat. "If it hadn't been for you they could've killed me that time." Hondor said a slight chuckle in his voice as a smile crossed his blue face.

"When will you learn old man, eventually they're gonna tire of your games and actually try and finish you off." Vithar warned. He had felt it when the guards had set upon the Duros earlier they had tired of his games. They tired of his defiance and outright stubbornness that wouldn't give out. It was actually what made Vithar admire Hondor. No matter how bad the beating, no matter the pain he suffered he still gave the slavers as much trouble as he could. Over the past nineteen years the duros was the closest thing Vithar had to a father. He had taught the boy how to fight, helped him and his mother complete their shifts in the mines, even going so far as teaching Vithar how to read, write, and everything else when his mother was working.

"Old?!" The Duros croaked out a haggered laugh filling the air. "Boy my skin is still as smooth as the day you ad your mother arrived, and still can out mine you on a good day. The guards just got lucky this time. Next time we'll definitely lay the smackdown on them. Maybe by sabotaging their generators." Hondor said a sense of wonderment in his voice followed by a grunt of pain as his ribs ached. It was true however Hondor still looked as he did as when they had first been delivered. His long, blue, noseless face was still smooth, and he had kept his strength up over the years having a more muscular build than Vithar's own.

Opening his mouth to speak again Vithar stopped as he felt the only person's emotions that could send chills down his spines. One that seemed nearly devoid of emotions, as though he was forever calm like the eye of a storm. The door at the end of the hall shot open then the loud clank of military boots on the durasteel floor could be heard. Stepping infront of the cell was Lorin the one who owned them. Over the years the Nagai hadn't seemed to age much more and still wore his combat vest, and leather pants as though he were still a mercenary. "Vithar, and Hondor... Why am I not surprised. For over nineteen years I've dealt with both of your constant betrayals, yet I don't understand why. Am I not kind to you? Do I not provide you with food even when you wrong me and those under my service? What must I do to get you both to understand?" Lorin asked looking between the two cells giving the same speech he had given dozens of times. "You know what they say, insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a change... This time I must change my ways. Maybe you'll finally see I'm only doing whats best for you." Lorin said with a shrug. "Doubleshifts for your entire barracks!"

"NO!" Vithar roared racing up to the bars of the cell and wrapping his fingers around the bars. "This was all us! Do not make them go back in! I'll do triple shifts, even quadruple!" Vithar pleaded trying to make deals with the tyrant.

Taking a pipe from within his vest Vithar lit it listening to Vithar's pleas nodding as if he cared. "Yea listen to the kid." Hondor called out and making his way to the bars. "We'll do however many shifts you want but don't bring the rest into this."

"Well if I don't bring the others into this neither of you will ever learn your lessons... Doubleshifts for your barracks as I said. My men with give you each two bacta shots and send you on your way. Be sure to immediately report back to the mines as the others shifts have yet to end. Do not make me have to harshen the punishment." The Nagai warned taking a puff off his pipe and snapping for his guards to release them.

As the guards dressed in their armor opened the cells and came towards Vithar with the needles filled with healing liquid he nodded them away. "Give mines to Hondor. I'm fine." Vithar said as the heavy manacles around his wrists were removed. Keeping a hateful gaze on Lorin, Vithar could think of nothing more than how he despised the man and everything he stood for, everything he did.

Noticing the look Lorin smiled at the young man and entered the cell till they both stood face to face. The fact that Lorin did such a thing and that his emotions couldn't be sensed put Vithar on edge. "You know boy when I look at you I see a bit of me... I used to be in the same predicament as you. On my homeworld a warlord ruled over my lands treating us all as nothing more than cattle... Then I killed him. He thought he could rape my sister and get away with it and I showed him differently." The slave owner said never breaking eye contact with Vithar. "And everytime I look at you and see that glare I'm reminded of a younger me... In the end you'll end up the same." Lorin said a smile on his face. Patting Vithar's cheek three times he examined the boy. "Off you go."

"I'll never be like you." Vithar spat as he sidestepped the slave owner never showing him his back.

"That's what all us monsters say. You'll see one day." Lorin said laughing at the young mans defiance.


	5. Chapter 4

Walking back to the mines head bowed low Vithar couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart for the punishment all would suffer due to him and Hondor's actions. Even more the words of Lorin hung heavy on his mind. Was he truly just as much a monster as the one who owned them? Did Lorin really think Vithar was a true threat? Then why continue to allow him to live? Feeling a foreign weight on his shoulders Vithar looked over to see Hondor grasping it and shaking his head. "Don't let what that son of a Akk Dog said get to you. I've seen you grow into the young man you are today, and you are nothing like him."

"But how do you know that?" Vithar asked looking at the closest thing he had to father figure.

"I know because I know you boy. I've seen the things you've done, of the kindness and compassion in your heart. You saved me from those guards when no one else would've stepped forward out of fear. You are a great man and I couldn't be more proud of you." The Hondor said patting Vithar's back before removing his hand. Stepping inside the lift that would take them deeper into the mines Hondor and Vithar had plenty of room to stretch. Usually over fifty were shoved into one at once.

"So what do we tell them? A double shift in the mines! There are children down there Hondor! They do not deserve to be punished because of something we did!" Vithar said punching at the metal wall of the lift. As the blow collided with the solid wall he felt a shockwave of pain travel back up his arm. Immediately withdrawing his hand and trying to shake the pain away Vithar growled.

"I know boy! I know. But we have no choice, if we don't Lorin will do much worse and you know that." Hondor said. "Plus we'll be down there as well. We'll let the children rest and we'll work for them."

Nodding Vithar knew what would happen if they didn't report for their double shifts. One set of barracks had been completely wiped out because they didn't follow Lorin's instructions. He let his guards block them in while setting the barracks alight. That was three years ago and even now Vithar remembered the smell of burnt flesh and the screams that had filled the air that night. The emotions and pain that those people had went through was so much that Vithar fainted and stayed unconscious for three days due to the sheer agony that the others were going through.

As the lift jerked to a stop with a loud screech the two slaves put on their gas masks before disembarking to make their way deeper into the mines. What was surprising is that for all the centuries that the mines had stood they had been used for a great many things. A penal colony, a business, and now a slavery pen. All with the goal of gathering the glitterstim that the dangerous energy spiders produced. The arachnids stood at no less than 3 meters tall, and just as wide their long spindly legs reaching out further than its body. Vithar had only seen one his entire life, and wished to never see such a thing again. Their large maws that dripped saliva and their razor sharp teeth made the beast something out of a persons very nightmares.

The guards cared little for what happened to the slaves so none accompanied them when they mined the valuable spice that they sold to the Hutts. They also never provided the slaves with a way to defend themselves from the attacks so they were helpless, and could do nothing but run. They didn't have to walk long till they heard the sound of vibrosaws tearing into the fibrous material the spiders had spun. Due to glitterstim being activated by light the slaves were forced to work under dim red lights that lines the walls. Even then it was hard to make out others, and to know when danger was coming.

As the two approached the group Vithar was able to feel the collective crowd of people. Emotions were ranging from exhausted, to complete miserable. However out of all of those two stood out. One that stood out amongst all the others and was forever strong, always true to onesself. He knew that was his mother, his connection to her so strong he could feel her emotions across the entire surface of Kessel. The second was cloudy and overcast, with a hint of happiness surfacing every now and again. It was Cylena. The closest thing he had to a sister on Kessel. They had been raised together by Hondor, and after Celeste's death at the hands of the energy spider all those years ago Hondor and Kanida raised her as their own. Over the years the women had grown to look even more like her mother. Her jet black hair fell to the center of her back now, and her green eyes seemed to glow a magnificent emerald. Like all others on Kessel she was in incredible shape while still retaining her feminine form and soft curves.

Kanida had seemed to barely age over the years with only crows feet appearing at the sides of her eyes. Her hair had seemed to go from its gray to an elegant silver during her tenure on the planet and she was no less in shape than Cylena. "Vithar! By the force you're alive." Kanida said making her way through the dark tunnel to hug her son. "My you've certainly grown..."

"I'm Hondor, though you don't have to let go just yet." The Duros said slyly hugging Kanida.

Laughing and lightly slapping Hondor on one of his cheeks Kanida backed away. "Yes I missed you as well, but don't ever get my son in trouble again! How many times have I told you to stop provoking the guards?" Kanida fussed hands on her hips. Even only reaching Hondor's chest the women made the Duros raise his hands in surrender.

"You know I couldn't just let them walk over us... I had to teach them a lesson." Hondor said trying to defend his actions.

"Yes and it could've been your last one!" Kanida shouted drawing the attention of the other miners who snickered at Hondor as he was fussed at. The show did seem to raise some of their morals as everyone at one point or another had been scolded by Kanida.

Feeling a nudge in his side Vithar looked over to see Cylena standing next to him looking in the direction of the the ones who had raised them. "I'm glad you're alright. I thought Lorin would really do something this time." Cylena said her tone soft even though being distorted by the gas mask. "What did he assign you both this time? Triple shifts?"

Gulping and suddenly feeling his mouth dry Vithar felt responsible for what all of them would endure. "No the entire barracks was given doubleshifts."

"Doubleshifts?! Vithar we haven't eaten since this morning! We can't last another nine hours down here!" Cylena shouted. Her voice carrying through the cave and drawing the attention of all the other miners.

The cave suddenly seemed to fall silent as equipment ground to a stop and the miners looked over at the group. Vithar could feel it, rage boiling among the slaves. They were reaching their breaking point. They had spent nine hours working and gathering glitterstim. Their bodies ached, their stomach's called out for food, and their minds were weary. "Doubleshifts!" A voice called out from the miners. "This is all your bloody fault Hondor! Your rebellious ways brought punishment down on all of us!" The voice shouted followed by a chorus of cheers. "We have had enough! Either you stop or we stop you!" The voice yelled again rallying the other slaves to his cause. The crowd seemed to be making their way to the four and slowly they backed up.

"Just couldn't keep your voice down could you Cylena?" Vithar asked stepping back along with them. It would be four against forty-six odds even he was not willing to take.

"Silence all of you! Look at what's becoming of you! Is this what you want? Lorin planned for this! He wants you to turn on us! He wants you to kill us so he doesn't have to dirty his own hands. How can you all be that blind?" Kanida asked stepping forward with her arms spread wide. "You must see reason! He wants us to become beasts, its apart of his pla-" Though before Kanida could finish her sentence there was a solid thunk as a rock flew from among the crowd and almost struck her, but Vithar had stepped infront and caught the blow on his cheek.

Not even the pain from the blow seemed to register to Vithar, all he felt was the rage of the other slaves. IT filled him and like fuel to a fire it build Vithar's anger. "SILENCE!" Vithar shouted an unnatural power behind his voice and as he did so he once red eyes flashed a gold. The crowd of slaves stopped in their tracks silent as the dead looking at Vithar. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK! None of you will remember this!" He said finally his voice dropping, and just as if nothing had happened the miners went back to work and the sounds of mining equipment started once again.

Feeling a great pressure on his temples Vithar fell back to land in Hondor's arms. "Whoa there boy..." Hondor said lowering Vithar gently to the ground as the young hybrid feinted.


	6. Chapter 5

_It all came to Vithar in a flash. A chill that bit deep into his skin, a cold fear that held his heart in its clutches. Before him he could see the rubble fall, collapsing upon Kanida. Her screams echoed as the women met her end, and all Vithar could do is watch. His voice screamed out, but he could do nothing to save her. He reached out searching for his mother's emotions but nothing returned._

Eyes fluttering open Vithar took in his surroundings, the dim red glow was gone and he could barely see what was infront of him. On his brow Vithar felt the cold sensation of a damp rag, and behind it the weight that pressed down on it. "Cylena?" Vithar asked guessing at who would be the one caring for him as he couldn't sense anyone as his mind pieced itself back together.

"You wish." Kanida said with a slight murmur as she stroked her sons cheek. "What did I tell you about using your pheromones to control others? Those people are just like us, and are going through the same things. You have no right to take away their free will." Kanida spoke in a calm voice but even through it Vithar could sense the disappointment in her voice and that hurt more than any wound the Zeltron had ever suffered.

"They would've attacked us... I had t-"

"That is not the point!" Kanida said raising her voice and cutting off her son. The sound of sniffling was heard and Vithar felt two drops of water land on his cheeks. His mother was crying. Sitting up Vithar looked over in the direction that he felt the one who had birthed him. "What you did was no better than what Lorin does to us on a daily basis... I did not raise some monster! I raised you to stand up for the weak. Not subjugate them."

"What was I to do? Let them have there way and kill us?!" Vithar shouted feeling himself become enraged at the accusations his mother threw at him.

"You do not know what you did to those people! Even now they stand there working. Their eyes devoid of all emotion, of hope, of individuality. You took away what made them who they really were. Cylena and Hondor are trying to figure out a way to snap them out of the trance you created, but they can't. The others won't even stop mining for a few seconds before going back."

"No. I didn't mean to. I had no clue that this would happen! I just did what I needed to ensure our survival."

"But at what cost?! At what cost!" Kanida shouted tears now falling down her cheeks. As she cried the strong aura that Vithar had always sensed seemed to be collapsing in on itself. Not only that but a sense of growing fear could be felt creeping into the aura.

"No. Mom." Vithar said trying to hug his mother but found himself pushed away. Back hitting the wall he heard the retreating footsteps of Kanida as she fled deeper into the tunnels. "NO!" Vithar screamed after her as he rose to his feet to give chase. Memories of his dream came back to him in a sudden burst and sent a chill down the young man's spine. The thought of loosing his mother gave Vithar even more strength his legs pumping as he began to gain on Kanida.

Following Kanida's emotions Vithar delved deeper into the mines, and the further he went the colder it became. Goosebumps began to rise on his skin and the cold bit into his flesh. Memories of his dream still fresh in his mind, and by the time he exited into a chamber of the mine fresh glitterstim filling the room the mines shook. Earth fell around him, but up ahead he heard Kanida scream in pain as her foot was cut off. The connection to his mother was so strong that Vithar felt the pain and collapsed in on himself as pain wracked his mind causing him to scream out. "MOTHER!" Reaching a hand out to her dark figure that lay sprawled in the middle of the chamber Vithar pressed the other to his head as he tried to fight the pain.

Glitterstim webs were sharp enough for one to loose digits on while being still so running into one at full speed had easily caused the fibrous material to tear through Kanida's flesh. The cut so clean that Kanida barely knew it had happened till her body hit the ground with a heavy thud. The air was knocked from her lungs as she moaned out. Blood sprayed out from the wound as she tried to regain her composure but it was to late. The mines rumbled and the chamber around her shook the rocks and boulders of the ceiling free. Kanida could do nothing but glance up as she was crushed under tons of rubble.

Vithar could feel it when Kanida died, that strong wall of emotions that he had always known. The one that had raised him, that had fed him, and even gave up her past life for him was gone. He couldn't believe it, and when she died it was like a piece of his own heart had been taken with her. Screaming Vithar ran at the wall of rubble pulling at it trying to dig into the chamber. Even when he knew she was gone he could do nothing else. He had to see the body, he had to see her smile one last time. He'd do anything to have her back and continued to dig he did.

"I'm going to go check on Vithar." Cylena called over to Hondor over the roar of her own Vibrosaw. She couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. For the past twenty minutes all she had felt was a heavy weight at the back of her mind and almost a presence urging her to go check on Kanida and Vithar. The earthquake that had went through the mines didn't help console her either. She had been so distracted that she hadn't even gathered a full web yet and Hondor was already on his third. Casting a glance at the other slaves that still worked on like mindless zombies not even a peep coming out of them she felt a heavy weight. "Vithar what have you done?" she whispered before placing her saw on the ground and moving deeper into the mines to check on where they had laid Vithar.

"Hey are yo-" She said but fell short as she noticed that there was no one there. Both Kanida and Vithar were gone. They couldn't have left the mines or else Cylena would've seen them. Biting her bottom lip she looked deeper into the tunnel, delving deeper into the tunnels in a group was dangerous, alone was complete suicide. Turning Cylena planned on asking Hondor for his assistance in finding Kanida and Vithar, but from deeper within the mines she felt a sudden wave that overcame her. It was one of pure agony and suffering. She couldn't even describe it, but the way it felt made her heart ache. She automatically knew who it was. "Vithar..." She whispered running to where she had felt the surge of emotions come from.

Leaning against the wall of rubble Vithar's hands bled his breath was heavy and his muscles screamed in protest. "I won't leave you!" He shouted at the wall hammering his fist against it. He couldn't leave his mother behind he just couldn't. But Vithar knew she was already gone, but he just couldn't accept it. He didn't know why but he just couldn't.

"Vithar?! What happened?! Where's Kanida?" Cylena asked running up behind her old friend to see him leaning against the wall. Seeing the blood that covered her friends hands and the face twisted in pain she kneeled down pulling him into a hug. She knew exactly how he felt, when the others had told her that her own mother had died Cylena couldn't even process it. For days she didn't eat and for weeks she could barely sleep. "She's gone Vithar. She's free of this place." Cylena said stroking Vithars head and speaking in as calm a manner as she could. However even Cylena cried first she had lost her mother, now the person that had gotten just as close and had continued to raise her. "I'll miss her to."

"I'm a monster." Vithar cried out burying his face into Cylena's shoulder his body shaking.


	7. Chapter 6

In the cockpit of the refurbished HWK-2000 Jaron the Nautolan sat back in his seat rubbing at his temples trying to soothe the headache that had been forming over the past few hours. His head-tresses curled and twirled due to the frustration he had been put through much less by his own people. Jaron had been picked by the jedi temple to go to his homeworld of Glee Anslem to settle a dispute between his own race and the warlike Anselmi. The two races had been in conflict for millennium with no end in sight, but it had escalated to a whole new level recently. War was beginning to plague the planet on the lands and in the seas. Though in truth neither side knew who truly caused it, both claiming their own innocence.

Due to being a jedi and having to be impartial to the matters brought up by both species Jaron had been forced to spend over a year on the planet traveling from landmass to landmass, and underwater city to city to stop the disputes and broker a truths. The journey had been long and hard but finally the planet had ceased their fighting. "Kriffing promotion." Jaron groaned suddenly finding himself regretting having been promoted to the rank of jedi master over two years ago only at the age of twenty-five no less. A great achievement for many. Ever since he had been accepted into the upper echelon of the jedi all he had seemed to be doing was settling disputes on planets across the galaxy. He had not been back to the jedi temple on Coruscant once since his promotion.

The path seemed so long and the memories of his time in the temple so distant. Those days when he could play and joke around with the other younglings. The years he spent training alongside them building not only their bonds with each other but the force as well. The memories brought a smile to his lips as he thought about what his friends would be doing now. In an instant his reminiscing had been broken and his mind brought back to the present. An echo of the force shook the Nautolan's senses causing his body to shake. It was almost as if the force itself had screamed out in agony, and pain. Jaron had never experienced something like this in all his years as a jedi. Thoughts of his headache vanished as Jaron looked out the viewport at stars before him following the echo trying to locate where it had came from.

##

It had been three days since the death of Kanida and everyone could feel her absence. No one was there to fuss at them, cook delicious Taras-Chi soup, or to even tend to their wounds. The sense of community that had once been built and gravitated around Kanida began to crumble. The miners that had once been under Vithar's control had finally been freed later that very evening with no memory of what had happened to them. Vithar seemed to be taking his mother's death the hardest. Beneath his eyes black circles had formed, and his cheeks had begun to gain a hollow appearance along with his pink skin loosing its luminescence. Bloodshot eyes stayed open almost unblinking and his lips had become incredibly dry and chapped. "Come on you have to eat." Cylena said sitting next to Vithar a bowl of soup in her hands. "Kanida wouldn't want you to starve yourself." She said hoping it would entice Vithar to eat.

Tear stains were evident on Cylena's cheeks her eyes bloodshot as well. Her hand rested on Vithar's hollow cheek and every second she looked at him all she could feel was heartache. Walking over to the bunk Hondor looked down at Vithar and shook his head. "Not eating today either eh?" He asked Cylena. Even if Hondor had spoken directly to Vithar he knew there would be no response. The boy seemed to almost have lost his mind.

Cylena shook her head before setting the bowl on the nightstand next to Vithar's bed. "I just don't understand. What's wrong with him?"

"He's broken. I don't think he could handle loosing his mother. Zeltrons are very in touch with their emotions. While they feed and crave emotions based around pleasure, lust, and greed... They aren't to fond of saddness and anger." Hondor said examining the young hybrid. "But I've never seen one enter such a state."

"We have to do something. He hasn't worked in three da-" The door to the barracks exploded open and Lorin strolled in wearing a black combat outfit. Between his lips his pipe billowed smoke.

"I heard that we have someone who thinks they're to good to do their own job." Lorin said making his way deeper into the room. As he did so the other slaves cowered backing away as far as they could from him. Something that would've never happened if Kanida still lived. Lorin wouldn't have even dared to try such a thing before. Behind Lorin over a dozen guards filled the barracks weapons raised and at the ready. "I provide you with food, with shelter, even a job yet you still disobey me. What must I do to make you people understand that this is no longer a game? I have tried my best to be generous to you all but every time you attack me or disobey. I can not stand for such things any longer. An example must be made."

"It's not his fault and you know it!" Cylena shouted taking up a position in front of Vithar trying to shield him for Lorin.

"You have no right this time Lorin. You're going to far." Hondor growled stepping up next to Cylena. Both their bodies tensed ready for combat. They had no plans of just letting Lorin kill Vithar.

"Hmm... As I'm the one who owns this planet and you I think I have all the rights I need. Fire." Lorin said calmly turning around and leaving the barracks. The guards opened fire no sooner had Lorin exited the building. Stun rounds flew to and fro striking slave after slave. Cylena ducked beneath two bolts with speed that did not fit a mere human, and as she leaped through the air she dodged another trio of bolts. Landing among the guards she lashed out with a roundhouse kick to the side of ones helmeted head. There was a sharp pop and crack as the guards neck broke before his body was flung to the side landing in a lifeless heap. Cylena became a whirlwind as she contorted her body dodging the stun bolts and once even completely flipping over one of the troopers. Driving an open palm strike to the chin of another guard Cylena thought victory was possible. Casting a quick glance to check on Hondor she was not surprised to see him still fighting.

Hondor had begun moving the moment Lorin had turned his back knowing the guards wouldn't risk shooting while their employer was in the way. Ripping up the mattress on a nearby bunk Hondor threw it infront of him just in time for it to catch the stunbolts. Kicking the mattress with all his might he propelled it towards the guards. Of course it did no real damage but it did distract them long enough for Hondor to close in. For such a big man he was quite agile reaching out and grabbing one guards weapon and pushing it down with one hand and punching with the other. Using the rifle as a bat Hondor spun hitting the guard with the butt of the rifle like it was a bat. The blow shattered the guards visor and sent the being sprawling across the floor. Spinning the rifle so he could fire it Hondor caught a stun bolt in his shoulder. Instantly there was a searing pain as the limb went limp. Roaring he fired with his remaining arm taking down two more guards but a second bolt struck his chest knocking the large Duros from his feet.

"NO!" Cylena shouted turning to watch Hondor fall. The distraction had been costly and the moment her attention was divided she caught a stunbolt to the back. As her consciousness began to fade the last thing she saw was Vithar turning to look at her eyes wide and filled with horror.

Rushing over to the downed Cylena and Hondor, Vithar kneeled over their bodies and checked their pulses to ensure they weren't dead. Now sure that the only two people he had left in his life were still living Vithar glanced up at the remaining five guards. Hate filled him, every pore on his body seemed to be alight and he wanted to see them bleed. Roaring Vithar flung himselves at the remaining guards. His body moved as a blur and in shock the guards raised their weapons to defend themselves but Lorin had intervened. Blurring past his employees Lorin tackled Vithar out the air before he could reach them. Landing in a heap the two rolled across the ground. Vithar punched at Lorin's ribs to be rewarded with a grunt while Lorin landed three blows into Vithar's kidneys. Gasping out in pain the roll ended with Lorin coming to his feet and throwing Vithar as though he were a child. Hitting the wall Vithar gasped out as a shockwave of pain radiated through his body. His bones shook as his body met the durasteel wall and his mind blanked out.

Approaching the unconscious hybrid Lorin knelt next to Vithar and brushed a spot of blood from his lip. It had been years since he had been in a fight, much less one where he had to use his abilities. "Turns out we were more alike than I thought... To bad you weren't good enough." Raising and wiping the blood from his hands Lorin looked at his guards. "Dump him deep in the mines, let the energy spiders have him." Lorin said turning to his guards who stood awestruck at what they had just seen. "Did you not hear me? Get to it!" Lorin repeated raising his voice. In an instant the remaining guards obeyed as they retrieved Vithar.


	8. Chapter 7

Flying through the mines of Kessel at a dangerous rate two of the slave guards sat in the front of the speeder their gray armor providing them with the equipment to allow them to breath in the mines. The armor of all the slave guards was gray from top to bottom with the whole body being sealed inside the suit. Many would compare it to the armor worn by stormtroopers, or even the Galactic Republics troops, however instead of a visor there were three photo-receptors placed at the front of the helmet in a triangle. "Did you see what Lorin did?!" Said the guard that sat in the passengers seat his hands splaying out as he talked about the event that hadn't even happened ten minutes ago.

"That's the point I could barely see Lorin, or the kid for that matter. They were impossible to track." The driver said with a grunt in his voice as he listened to his younger subordinate talk about the event as though it hadn't just happened.

"Do you think Lorin could be a jedi?" The guard asked before looking back at the young zeltron they had placed in the back. "What about him? Think he could be a jedi?"

"Stow that garbage!" The driver said turning his helmeted head to his ally. "Jedi do not own slaves, nor work with the Hutts. Lorin is no jedi." the guard said dodging a spire of rock that jutted out of the ground without even having to turn his head.

"Well what about one of those things... What are they called? The jedi fight them..." The passenger said questioningly tightening his grip in his seat.

"A sith?! You fool! They have been extinct for over two hundred years. How'd I end up getting paired with you?" The driver growled pulling the speeder to a stop. They had been flying in the speeder for over an hour at top speed to ensure that Vithar would have no way to find his way out the dark tunnel. "Here's far enough. Get the slugthrower ready just incase our bug friends decide to feast on us." The driver said walking to the back seat of the speeder and pulling Vithar out.

"Are we seriously just gonna leave him here? The energy spiders will kill him! What if we shot him right now. Better a painless death." The other guard said to the driver as he watched Vithar get thrown to the ground his body kicking up dirt.

"Lorin's orders. We get paid to follow them, not do what we think is right. If we did that we probably wouldn't have these jobs." The driver reminded his partner while making his way back to the speeder. Though before he could enter a light tap could be felt on his helmet. Rubbing his gloved hand across the roof of his helmet the driver looked up to find himself staring into the gaping maw of an energy spider. The largest one he had ever seen. The beast was over 5 meters tall and three wide its mouth big enough to swallow the man whole. Screaming the driver back pedaled from the speeder but it was to late. The Energy spider descended from the roof catching the man between its jaws. Biting down with extreme force the spider bit straight through the armor that was meant to protect the driver. His howls echoed off the walls and the energy spider put more pressure behind its bite so its teeth could sink completely through the armor and into the mans flesh. "Why! Whyyy! ARHSGFAGV!" The driver screamed his words turning into a bunch of stringed together noises as blood choked him and the life force was drained from his body.

"NO!" The other guard screamed leveling the slugthrower at him. Energy weapons had no effect on the spiders so this was his best bet. "EAT THIS!" The man screamed his high voice pitched with fear. Rising up the man opened fire yelling as he did so. Solid projectiles flew into the energy spider causing it to shriek in pain and drop the drivers corpse to the floor. Over fifty rounds penetrated the creatures hide making green blood splatter across the cave floor and walls. "That's right! WHAT YOU GOT?! WHAT YOU GOT!?" the man screamed dropping a spent clip from the weapon. Grabbing the second magazine from the belt he raised it to reload the weapon but the energy spider was out for blood. It leapt across the span of the cave landing upon the speeder with enough force that the front buckled. The guard tried to scream but it was muffled as the energy spider engulfed the man's upper body.

"Enough of this I have seen." A frail voice said accompanied by a light tapping. "Return home you will."

As though sensing the approaching figures warning the energy spider dropped the corpse from between its mouth and retreated up the tunnel in the ceiling from whence it came.

"With me you shall come." The voice said looking down at Vithar's as a shadow cascaded over the young hybrids body.

##

Sitting in the highest tower of the facility Lorin looked out at the people milling around down below. He had canceled the days shifts in the mines due to the recent tremors that had been causing cave ins. Over thirty lost in a week, he wouldn't risk anymore till they stopped. Though Lorin found it funny how without working in the mines the beings below seemed to not know what to do with themselves. They wandered to and fro conversing, eating, but none tried to break free, attempt escape... "I've finally broken them." Lorin said a smile crossing his pasty white face.

Hearing a chirping from the console next to him he clicked the receiver while scanning the credentials of the ship that was requesting permission to land. _I'm not supposed to get another shipment of slaves in for another month._ "This is KSP facilities. Deranged Bantha may I ask what your business is here?"

"You do know that the Galactic Triumvirate has banned slavery don't you?" The voice said. It was one of elegance and filled with assurance in one's self.

Growling Lorin rolled his eyes. "The Triumvirate has no power in these parts. This is Hutt territory!" Lorin said hand inching over to the button that would activate the turrets to shoot the shuttle out the sky.

"Before you press that button I suggest you reconsider. Unless you want a contingent of Jedi storming your base of operations." The voice said a condescending tone as though Lorin was a child.

"JEdi." Lorin scowled looking out the viewport at the HWK-2000 that approached the planet. The ship was all sharp angles and lacked the bulky body of most shuttles. "Permission granted." Lorin growled before rushing from the tower to go meet his visitor in person. "Kriffing jedi."

##

Exiting his ship Jaron was faced with over ten guards their weapons raised at the Nautolan and fingers hovering over the trigger. Infront of them stood a Nagai that appeared to be far out of his prime. "Hello dearest jedi. Welcome to Kessel, I am Lorin and the owner of this planet and your gracious host. Though I wonder what is a jedi doing out here on the fringes of space? Surely not looking for me." Lorin said a honeyed tone in his voice.

Staring at Lorin, Jaron bowed his head trying to search out the emotions of the man through the force but all he could sense was a unnatural calm that seemed to permeate the Nagai. "It is my pleasure... Though did you know that the Triumvirate made it illegal to harbor Force Users without reporting them to either the Jedi, or Fel Empire for evaluation." Jaron said his amphibious eyes taking in his surroundings with a cool grace.

Hand hovering over his knife belt Lorin's eyes narrowed. "I know of no Force Users here. If I did I would've immediately reported them."

"I'm sure you would... I'm sure you would." Jaron said his hand twitching for his lightsaber at his belt, but he checked himself. Getting carried away in such an environment would easily lead to his death. Even after killing the man and his guards Jaron would be shot out the sky by the turrets. "So how about we settle this like business men? I do not report your activities on this planet to the Triumvirate or you harboring a force sensitive, and you let me take whoever it is back to the jedi."

Easing up Lorin became even more suspicious. "You'd just take the person and let me off? Why would a jedi do such a thing in the face of slavery?"

"As you said before the Triumvirate has no true power out here and will be willing to overlook your actions so long as attention isn't drawn to yourself. I am merely an ambassador."

"Then I believe we have an accord..." Lorin said easing up. During his tussle with Vithar, Lorin knew by now that the boy was a force sensitive as well. He was probably even the one who drew the jedi to the planet. However it was to late. The boy had already been dumped in the mines of Kessel. Soon enough the energy spiders would be feeding on him. The thought almost brought joy to Lorin. "I'll show you to the merchandise." Lorin said a sick grin on his face knowing that his operations were no longer in danger.


	9. Chapter 8

Looking around as the slaves milled about Jaron couldn't help but feel a deep seated hatred for the man that led him through the facility. "Why do you do such a thing? This could be a legitimate business without slaves." Jaron asked feeling the stares of the slaves on his back. He could feel their emotions as they cried out for help, they wanted the jedi to free them. To act on the atrocities that he was seeing, to do anything to help. That is what hurt Jaron the most and knowing that he couldn't do anything. If he did it could possibly lead to a war against the Hutt clans. The galaxy had been at relative peace for over two centuries and he would not jeopardize it.

"Slaves are cheaper. Don't have to pay them, only feed, clothe, and provide them the tools for the job. Easy, no?" Lorin answered in return. "So you jedi are still collecting all force sensitives eh? I thought you would've stopped by now." Lorin said trying to make conversation with the jedi as they walked. To pry any information that he could out of him.

"Yes it is decreed by the Galactic Triumvirate. We can not risk the reemergence of the Sith. Best to take them in and teach them how to train their abilities. To use them for a greater good." Jaron said quoting the exact same words that he had been told by the council when he had become a master. Any force user that he ran across must be brought back to the temple immediately regardless of there age. At one time the jedi wouldn't take any in below the age of seven but now things had changed. The fear of a new Sith rising had forced the jedi to change their policies. The Imperial knights would accept any force user of any age, so whoever the jedi could not accept they would.

"Yes, yes. Your Triumvirate and its rules." Lorin said with a dismissive wave. It was obvious he had no fear of them knowing that war was something they wished to avoid, and the Hutts would not take kindly to their only remaining source of glitterstim being ruined.

Opening his mouth as if to say something Jaron felt another echo in the force. His body shook and he felt a sudden pain in his right temple. This echo was much more refined, and calmer than the last but no less saddening. Able to sense where the disturbance had came from Jaron darted ahead of the group running for the barracks that the force echo had radiated from.

##

"They took him Hondor! They took him and threw him in the mines!" Cylena said her head buried in the Duros' chest. "We have to go get him back!" She screamed hammering her fists against him.

"I know you want to Cylena, but its to late. Didn't you hear? The soldiers that took him never came back. The energy spiders got them all." Hondor said his face twisted in pain tears leaving his bulbous red eyes. "I'm sorry... Vithar's gone. I miss him to." Hondor said choking on his own words. In less than a week not only had Kanida had been lost but so had Vithar.

Just hearing that Vithar was dead made Cylena's legs give out her voice screaming out. She was taking his loss harder than even Hondor. "No! I'll kill Lorin. I'll kill him!" She cried as Hondor supported her weight and let her cry into him as he joined her.

Behind the two the door to the barracks slid open and standing in the doorway was a Nautolan. He was only a bit shorter than Hondor, but did not sport such a heavily muscled tone.

"A jedi..." Hondor said looking up at the Nautolan. "It's a miracle."

Hearing mention of a jedi Cylena turned around to look at the Nautolan her eyes puffy and bloodshot. "You can help?! You can save Vithar!?" She said looking at the jedi.

Jaron could feel the pure sorrow that was being emitted from the barracks and as he stepped in he could see why. It was all coming from the young women. "I'm sorry?" He said in question having not even completely walked into the room before being bombarded by questions.

"They dumped Vithar in the mines with the energy spiders! You're here to save him right?" Cylena asked getting closer to the jedi. Though behind him she saw Lorin pop into view and with snarling righteous fury she pounced at him.

Having been between the two Jaron simply reached out with the force grabbing Cylena and holding her above the ground with the mystical energy.

"You protect him?!" Hondor shouted in apal at the jedi has muscles tightening and fists clenching.

"Vithar is dead." Lorin said with certainty, I heard the datalogs from the guards helmets. They were attacked by energy spiders and all killed." Lorin stated taking delight in the pain that both Cylena and Hondor were going through.

Casting a glare at Lorin, Jaron gritted his teeth. The man was a complete sadist and had even sent another to their deaths. "I am sorry for you loss." Jaron said lowering a defeated Cylena to the ground. "But I am not here to save your friend sadly, nor am I allied with this man in any manner... As stated by-"

"Don't give me all your beuracratic nonsense!" Hondor shouted his voice raising. "Just tell us what you're here for and leave. Last I heard jedi were meant to defend the people that were being abused. To stand up for us, to defeat the wicked."

"We do, but this planet is outside our jurisdiction. I can do nothing without causing a war between the Hutt's and the Triumvirate." Jaron said his voice still and calm. Though the words he spoke sickened him. The duros was right, when had the jedi turned their backs on promoting peace throughout the whole galaxy to only certain planets? When had they been willing to turn their backs at the sight of slavery? HE would have to discuss such things with the council. "I am here to take her with me." Jaron said looking down at Cylena. "She is a force user and the one I came for."

Staring up at the jedi a mix of confusion and frustration Cylena shook her head. "I have never used the force. I don't even know how."

"No but I felt you when you were in great pain a few days ago, and once again just over the past few minutes."

"Noo..." Cylena said shaking her head. "No I won't leave! I won't leave Hondor and the others."

Placing a heavy hand on her shoulder Hondor sighed. "No Cylena you must go with the jedi."

"Why?! And leave you here on this cesspit of a planet?!" Cylena asked spinning on Hondor.

"No. As even if you want to stay Lorin can force you to go, or the jedi could do it by force. But more so than any I want you to be free... This is your chance to escape. I've lost Kanida and Vithar. I don't want to loose you on this planet either." Hondor said.

"But... But." Cylena said hugging the closest thing she had to a father.

In return Hondor embraced her as well and stroked her head. "Raising you and Vithar have been the best thing I have done with my life and I will not loose my second child to this planet or Lorin's ways. So go. For me... For Kanida and Vithar." Hondor said finally feeling Cylena shake her head.

Not even Lorin said anything just stared away at the twin black holes that could be seen from the surface of the planet.

Releasing Hondor, Cylena approached Jaron with her head bowed. "I am ready she whispered in defeat."

"Don't worry I feel that you will see the ones you care for again." Jaron said to Cylena his mouth going dry. He had to say something to ease her pain even if he felt it was a lie.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. Do jedi ever lie?" Jaron said turning to Lorin and nodding his head. "I have attained what I came for. I will be leaving now."

"Pleasure doing buisness with you." Lorin said extending his hand for Jaron to shake.

Taking it as was tradition Jaron found his mind assaulted by a vision of a possible future. _A figure that seemed as nothing but a silhouette ran Lorin through with a golden lightsaber and as it happened Lorin stared down in shock at his wound._ Snapping back to reality the vision hadn't even taken a fraction of a second for Jaron to see so he finished the Nagai's handshake before releasing his hand. He even felt a odd satisfaction knowing what was coming to the slave owner.

"My ship is this way." Jaron said to Cylena and leading her to the space docks and away from the other slaves.

"So will I become like you? A jedi?" She asked following the Nautolan.

"I do not know, but the force is strong with you... I believe with training and discipline you will make an excellent jedi." Jaron stated as the two entered his shuttle.


	10. Chapter 9

Laying upon a slab of stone Vithar's body moved his eyes closed but contorted in a grimace as cold sweat beaded up on his body. _When Vithar opened his eyes he sat on the slab of stone he had only a few days earlier but with Kanida in front of him. "Mother?" The young half-zeltron said in excitement. Filled with joy of seeing his mother again Vithar tried to embrace her._

" _I did not raise a monster!" Kanida said looking at her son with what could only be anger and hatred. "I raised you better!" Pushing her son away Kanida stood and began running. His heart sinking Vithar felt the situation degenerating into what it had before._

" _No!" Vithar shouted as his mother ran, and no matter how much he tried to catch up he just couldn't till it was to late. He arrived just in time to see her screaming in pain and reaching out for him. However before he could move to help the chamber she was in collapsed. "Vithar!" Her words screamed out as she was crushed under tons of rock._

" _See... You even let your own mother die." Said Lorin walking into Vithar's sight. "You're a monster just like me._

" _I will never be like you!" Vithar shouted at the man who had enslaved him his entire life. Who's operations had been the cause for his mothers death. "I'll kill you!" Vithar yelled running at Lorin fist raised, but when he tried to punch the figure it evaporated into mist._

" _Don't you realize... You're already like me." The voice said a sick cackle in its voice as it enjoyed Vithar's struggle._

" _Why didn't you save me Vithar?" Said a sickly voice from behind him in a harsh whisper. Vithar dreaded what he would see, but he still turned and what greeted him was worse than what he had been expecting. On the ground lay Kanida's broken and battered body. Limbs bent at unnatural angles and bones could be seen poking out the skin. Kanida's skin was now a chalk white and her face was bruised, but her eyes were missing. "Did you not love me?" Kanida asked her eyeless face examining her son._

" _NO! I loved you." Vithar said collapsing to his feet and holding his head._

" _If you did you would have saved me... You're a monster!" Kanida said._

" _NOOOOOOO!" Vithar screamed. His throat became raw and the cave around them shook and slowly everything around him began to collapse inwards._

Jerking awake Vithar coughed loudly his mouth dry and lips chapped from dehydration. His eyes watered while his vision cleared. Soon enough his nose was assaulted by a scent that smelt of stew. His mouth watered and he bolted upright scooping the bowl up. Vithar's stomach growled in satisfaction as the young man set to work on the stew gulping it down. It was Taras-Chi stew. Nowhere as good as when Kanida made it but taste mattered little when one was starving. In mere seconds the bowl was empty. Before him sat a whole pot of the bubbling stew above a fire. The fire cast a dim glow around Vithar and the general area but outside of it everything else was pitch black. "The soup you enjoy I see." Said a frail voice from across the fire.

Vithar hadn't even noticed the small figure at first but after making its presence known he could see a short green skinned figure sitting on a pillar of stone. The being held a bowl in its tridactly hands. "Eat you must... Need regain strength you do." The small creature said taking a sip from its own bowl.

"Whe-... Where am I?" Vithar asked looking around at the small camp. Last he remembered he had been knocked unconscious by Lorin.

"Within the belly of Kessel we are. Long forgotten it is. Worry need you not. Safe we be." The creature didn't even open its eyes as it talked. "You be who?"

"What about the energy spiders?!" Vithar shouted looking around in anticipation as finally he could hear the sounds of skittering coming from the darkness that surrounded them.

"No danger are we in... Who be you?" The creature said as its pointed green ears raised.

"I'm... Vithar. Did you save me?" Vithar asked his head swimming from what was happening. Just how had someone so small brought him this deep into the planet.

"Matter of perspective that is. Save you did I?" the creature said continuing in its idiosyncratic speech patterns that did not help the headache forming in Vithar's mind.

Scooping a few more scoops of stew into his bowl Vithar ate thinking over his next question as the creature seemed to answer a question with another question. "What are you?" He asked taking a chance. Vithar had never heard of or seen a species like the one that sat before him.

"I am what I am. You be what?"

"I am a Zeltron and human hybrid." Vithar said being honest about his birth. "What can I call you?"

"Call me Master Yizar you will." Yizar said his small face spreading into a smile as he stretched out his bowl for Vithar to refill.

Filling the bowl was the least Vithar could do after the creature had saved him. So while filling up the bowl he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Only jedi used the designation master. "Are you a jedi?!" Vithar exclaimed handing the bowl back to Yizar.

Chuckling at the question Yizar shook his head. "Jedi I am not. More I am. For the weak I once fought. Toppled the strong I did."

Staring in wonderment at the small creature Vithar had forgotten about eating. Many stories were told of beings doing extraordinary feats with the force. Taking on individuals while outnumbered, being faster than the eye could see and having reflexes in spades when compared to regular humanoids. So Yizar's claims to having stood against the strong weren't to hard to believe if he was actually a master. "If not a jedi... What are you?! Did you come to save Kessel?"

"Grandmaster of the Twilight Disciples I am..." Yizar said. The look of confusion on Vithar's face was common. Not many heard of the Disciples of twilight, they worked from the shadows protecting and aiding the weak wherever they could. Though at the question of did he come to save Kessel, Yizar's ears lowered. "Save them I can not. Old I am, frail my body be."

Yizar's words brought Vithar's hopes crumbling down as though knocking over a tower of building blocks. "Then what are you here for if not to help us? What are we supposed to do?"

"For you I am here... Help no longer I can. Replace me you must." Yizar said before his body was racked by a fit of coughs a bit of spittle landing on the ground before him. "Sick I be." Yizar said.

"Wait me?! I'm no jedi! I'm not a master." Vithar hesitated feeling a twinge of guilt for trying to force his problems onto the elderly creature.

"Master you are not... Train you I will." Yizar said looking into Vithar's red eyes.

Shaking his head Vithar backed away a step out of pure shock at the statement. He seemed to choke on something which prevented him from speaking. "Powerful the force is with you... Greater than with me it is."

"That's impossible..." Vithar said suddenly feeling a bit woozy. Vithar began to stumble before collapsing back onto the slab of stone he had once laid.

"Impossible nothing is with the force. The truth I shall show you."

"You poisoned me." Vithar said as his body gave out on him. He laid on the stone limp incapable of moving. In the corners of his vision swam darkness and as they closed in on him all he could see was Yizar a faint grin on his green face.


	11. Chapter 10

_This time when Vithar's eyes opened he found himself floated in empty space all around pinpricks of light shined. "In my mind you are..." Said Yizar from behind Vithar. Spinning Vithar would be welcomed to the creature sitting down as if there was a floor beneath them its legs crossed._

" _You drugged me!" Vithar shouted at the creature but no matter what he tried he couldn't move. He simply floated in the empty space unable to gain a footing._

" _Drugged you I did. Show you the truth I must." Yizar said releasing a sigh and looking at the young half-zeltron. "Learn you must of your ancestors." Waving his hand through the air the stars seemed to align and before Vithar and formed themselves into the image of an older version of himself. A scar crossed the hybrids neck and his hair had reached his shoulders. The older Vithar's red eyes had even taken on a permanent golden hue. He sat upon a thrown and before him over a dozen jedi stood green and blue lightsabers activated and ready to attack._

" _Wait thats me! What is going on?!" Vithar asked looking between the image before him and Yizar, and then the image became like a holofilm. Vithar's future self kicked into gear drawing his own lightsaber and as he activated the weapon a red blade extended from it. Jumping into the fray the older Vithar engaged the jedi. "That's impossible!"_

" _Impossible it isn't. A possible future. The reason why come for you I have. Trained you must be. Avoid another Darth Sidious we must."_

" _Another Darth Sidious? You mean my grand-uncle from centuries ago?" Vithar asked remembering stories of what the infamous Sheev Palpatine had done. Planets destroyed beneath his rule._

" _Your uncle he is not... Your grandfather he is." Yizar said looking at the young Vithar a hint of regret in the creatures eyes._

" _No I know my family line. I a-"_

" _Listen you must! Important what I say is!" Yizar snapped like an instructor. And instantly Vithar obeyed closing his mouth and letting the little green creature talk. With another wave of his hand the future Vithar vanished and was replaced by a middle aged man with scars on each temple and stark white hair. "Triclops this is. Son of Palpatine he was, a son he had named Ken." Once again the image was replaced but this time with a young boy probably in his teen age years or a bit earlier. "Palpatine name not accepted it was... Needed a new one he did. Go to his distant cousin Ederlathh Pallopides he did. Adopted that name instead of his own. Children he had. Over time you and your siblings were born. Heirs to Palpatine's legacy."_

" _I-... I was lied to?" Vithar asked confused trying to absorb all the information that bombarded him at once. He had always thought himself apart of the Pallopides line thus related to Palpatine, but never a direct descendant._

" _No lie's told. Not known this fact was." Yizar admitted._

" _Then how did you know all this?! How do you know more about my family?"_

" _Watcher over the Palpatine line I was. Centuries ago the vision of you I had. Galaxy in your grasp it was. Cruel you would be. Die by your commands millions will. Allow this to happen I can not."_

 _Vithar couldn't say a thing when hearing about his possible future. He had seen it play out before him like a film, and hearing that he would become the monster that Lorin predicated he would be scared him more than anything else. "I don't want your future!"Vithar said feeling absolutely powerless about the situation at hand._

" _Change the future we can... Trained and taught you must be. Address me as master you will."_

" _Yes master Yizar." Vithar said giving as best a bow he could considering he was still floating in the air._

" _The truth you now know. The training must begin." And with a snap of his fingers Yizar vanished leaving Vithar alone in the empty space._

" _Hello?" Vithar said before feeling like he was being sucked into a space around him blurred and shattered like glass._

 _##_

Being yanked back to reality Vithar's breath was shallow and calm. Everything he had been shown wore heavily on his mind and what he had known seemed to be tearing at the seems. He wasn't a Pallopides but instead a true Palpatine. A heir to the greatest Sith that had ever been known. Though from the vision he had been shown it obviously wasn't a good thing.

"Rise." Yizar said simply as he limped over to Vithar his wooden cane tapping against the stone floor causing an echo. "Your training we must begin, not much time we have."

"Wait what's gonna happen? Why don't we have much time?" Vithar asked Yizar.

"Worry about it you should not. Problem for only me it is." Yizar said before stretching out his tridactly hands palms up. Not needing to be told what to do Vithar placed his own large hands over Yizar's. Opening his mouth to speak this time Yizar seemed to speak in sychronization with dozens of other voices that channeled themselves threw him. "The force is more than just a tool. It extends far beyond concepts of light and dark... It is a living breathing thing, it connects us all. The living, the dead, the past, the future. The force is everything, and we are its agents. We fight for the weak and we topple the strong. We protect the meek, and do whatever it takes to ensure justice in the galaxy. We are the agents of the force willing to do what others aren't... As Grandmaster of the Disciples of Twilight I hearby initiate Vithar Palpatine into our ranks." Yizar finished with before being racked with a fit of coughs.

Throughout the whole speech the embers from the flame seemed to have lifted up and spun around the two Force Users and Vithar felt a energy bubbling up from beneath the depths of his core. It filled him and cooled his body it nourished him and healed the wounds he had suffered.

"A disciple you have become." Yizar said with a nod of his head though not moving his hands. "Accepted into our order you have been... The training we start now. The force you have felt. Familiar with it you must become. Guide you in your darkest times it will. Beast of burden it is not." Yizar said releasing Vithar's hands.

The moment the connection was broken the cool energy Vithar had been feeling withdrew and he felt empty. He reached into his core trying to find it again but he couldn't.

"Learn on your own to welcome the force you must. Open your mind and body to the force. Use your emotions... Draw it in." Yizar instructed.

Listening Vithar closed his eyes and tried to open his mind but he just didn't understand it. Though at deep in his core he could feel the familiar energy once again. Reaching deep he tried to grasp it but like a eel it slipped through his grasps. Vithar's emotions surged as he fought to obtain the cool energy to no avail.

"Chase you must not. Come to you it will in time." Yizar said dropping a few more taras-chi into the pot and stirring them in.

"Yes YI-. I mean master." Vithar said and this time instead of reaching out for the energy he waited. He could feel it reaching out for him now as well. Almost like a pet looking for attention. When he reached out this time for the energy it came to him in a brilliant surge. His skin seemed to almost glow a brighter pink than it was and his mouth hung open as it coursed through his body. His hollow cheeks seemed to almost fill in a little and his sunken eyes returned to normal. Just as fast as the energy came it left again leaving Vithar breathless.

"The power of the force you have felt... Now the true lessons we begin."


	12. Chapter 11

Sitting on a bench in the Jedi temple Cylena kept her head bowed not looking at the others that went past. Beings from almost every species imaginable filled the halls walking to and fro. The children skilled through the halls almost carefree as they were herded by Jedi knights, and Masters. Others closer to Cylena's age could be heard talking about missions that they went on with their masters. Cylena had been waiting for over three hours since Jaron walked into the Council Chambers to deliver details about his successful mission to his homeworld.

The door to the chambers slowly creaked open and from inside Jaron's hand popped out motioning for Cylena to enter. "A few days ago before I left Glee Anslem I felt a disturbance in the force. A cry out for help, one of unimaginable pain and sorrow. I followed it back to the planet Kessel and this is what I found." Jaron said stepping aside revealing Cylena to the three gathered Jedi Masters. The other members of the council were still out providing relief efforts to other planets and solving diplomatic disputes. The only ones that remained were Grand Master Borin, a older human male entering the later years of his life. He sported a thick, scruffy white beard that matched his head, and his eyes were a magnificent blue. Master Ziba, A Hutt that had forsaken the ways of his family and had became a jedi. It was said very few jedi could match his power in the force which had earned him the title of "Master of the Order", and finally Battlemaster Kreige, a cathar with legendary combat prowess. He had squashed entire rebellions single handidly and is probably the only one to match Borin in saber combat.

Upon looking at Cylena all three jedi stopped gasping for breath, "Impossible." Whispered Borin with a shake of his head. "You are the spitting image of her... But your eyes"

"Yes... A face that is almost like a dream. So long has it been since I've seen her." Ziba said his voice deep and rumbling. Cylena thought she could even feel the rumbling of his voice.

Looking between the two older jedi Masters Jaron looked just as stumped as Kreige. "Just what are you two talking about?" Jaron asked the masters while looking back at Cylena.

"My boy... This is the will of the force. Do you not know who stands at your side?" Borin asked never once taking his eyes from Cylena a tear rolling down his right cheek. "You brought me back my great niece"

"What?!" Cylena said looking at the old man a look of shock on her face. How do you know me? How am I your niece?"

Kriege's eyes widened at the mention of Cylena being Borin's niece. "You can't mean that she's Novar Solo's daughter? Novar died."

"Yes my nephew did die after leaving the jedi order and marrying a Dathomirian women. She was gorgeous I once met her and this young one... It was years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. How the force radiated with you, how powerful you were. How you had retained your mothers elegant beauty... Then the Dathomir Nightsisters struck. Novar had been a pain in the Nightsisters rears since he moved to Dathomir. He established order and defended the Dathomirian tribes and trained the witches to use the force against the Nightsisters. Something they couldn't let stand. I was there when they raided the village, I fought off dozens, but it wasn't enough." Borin said starting to choke on his words tears pouring down his cheeks. "Novar died trying to protect you and Celeste, but when I got there he had been killed and you two were gone." Borin weeped openly before the council but none commented on it. "But the force has brought you back to where you belong... With the jedi." Borin said clearing his throat while Ziba the Hutt patted his shoulder.

"Yes another member of the Skywalker lineage will always be accepted." Ziba agreed with a nod of his bulbous head.

"Are you sure?" Kreige asked casting doubt. "True she may be powerful in the force but do not let your emotions cloud your judgement. She is far past the age of being a youngling or even a even have some knights that are younger then her. Are you sure she can still be trained?"

"If it's one thing Skywalkers and Solo's have a talent for it's learning fast." Zibba said with a mighty laugh. "I once trained Borin and he surpassed me in a matter of years. Look at who's leading the council."

Nodding his head and raising his hands in surrender Kreige took the two Master's words on the subject. Even if he didn't agree with them he was outnumbered and would be overridden by the other two.

"Wait!" Cylena shouted breaking up their conversations. "It's just so much to take in. You're supposed to be my uncle, but who are you? I don't remember meeting you."

"You were only two at the time dear. It's not to shocking for you to not remember me. But I am Borin Skywalker. Your uncle. You're among friends and family now. Let us care for you and claim your destiny as a member of the Skywalker lineage."

Mouth wide open Cylena stood on a precipe not knowing what to do. Before her stood an end to all her worries. She'd be free forever, be able to learn more about her family. Learn how to use her latent abilities. But even then what about Vithar? What if he lived? Could she return for Hondor? Biting her lip she couldn't decide.

"Masters." Jaron said taking a step to the center of the room. "Who will teach her? Kreige brought up a good point. She can't be in the classes with younglings and padawans. She'll need a master to guide her."

"Are you perhaps volunteering yourself?" Borin asked looking at the green skinned Nautolan with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Wait me?! No. I was just curious." Jaron said backing away his arms waving back and forth.

"No Borin is right." Kreige said looking down at Jaron. "I have never seen one advance through the ranks as quick as you. You attained the rank of master only two years ago in your early twenties. A feet nearly unheard of in our order. A good teacher you would be for her. Any words on the matter Zibba?" Kreige asked the Hutt who had begun munching on eels and filling his large gullet.

"Yesss... Trained she shall be by Jaron. But all Masters must pitch in to ensure her continued and accelerated learning not falter and lead to failure."

"That is a brilliant plan Zibba." Borin said patting the large Hutts arm. "All that's left is for you to decide what you want to do Cylena. I will not force you to join our order, but know I will offer you shelter, funds, and a way to support yourself. I would never let one of my family struggle as long as its within my power."

Cylena finally looked up at the masters and behind them she an image she had never seen before came to her. It seemed to be invisible to the others but behind them and standing in the air was a man that she barely remembered but knew on sight. "Father?" She mouthed not speaking. The figure nodded his head a smile crossing his thin lips.

"Join them. Make me proud." Novar Solo said as he floated down to his daughter and opened his arms wide for an embrace. "Your mother misses you as well."

"You've seen mom?!" Cylena asked. "Is she here now?"

"No my dear. She is like me. One with the force. I hope to see you some day as well." Novar said pushing a strand of hair back from Cylena's face.

Emotions welled up in the young women along with memories that breached the surface of her mind. Memories of a man that played with her, that put her to bed, that gave his life trying to protect her. "I'm sorry! I miss you so much." She said hugging her father.

"I miss you as well, I'm just glad you're finally safe."

"Are you going to stay?" Cylena asked sniffling.

"I wish I could but that is beyond my power. I will return to check on you. But for now make the right choice." Novar said kissing his daughter lightly on the head. Slowly his body began to fall apart into little beams of light and as he finally dissapeared Cylena snapped back to reality.

"I'll do it." She was able to choke out past her tears.


	13. Chapter 12

"Here are your quarters. Since you're new to the temple and to old to bunk with the Padawans you'll be staying in the same area as the knights. If you need any assistance at all I assure they will be more than willing to help." Jaron said standing in front of the door and looking at his new apprentice.

Cylena's eyes were still red from the crying and her cheeks flushed. "I know this must all be hard for you to deal with. Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes its best to clear the air. Especially if you are to be my apprentice." Jaron said feeling sympathy for the young girl.

Cylena answered the Nautolan with a shake of her head. Cylena just couldn't find the words to say as her mind was bombarded by more emotions then it had ever been before. Relief, joy, sadness, grief all weighed on Cylena.

"Well in that case if you need me I shall be out in the courtyard practicing with Master Kreige." Jaron said knowing that in time she would eventually open up. Turning he strolled away his brown robes lightly flapping behind him.

Watching as her new "Master" walked away Cylena used the pin she had been given to enter the room. It was easily 15 by 15 with all the necessities. A bed that sat against the wall a window above it where sunlight poured into the room. On the right wall sat a dresser while on the left side a door leading to the closet could be seen. Other than that the room was bare and devoid of anything to call its own. 

Sitting on the corner of her bed Cylena looked at her new room. No longer did she have to share with over fifty other people. No longer did she have to bear the stench of musty bodies and be forced to wait in a impossibly long line just to bathe. She was finally free and that was the hardest pill to swallow. She may be free from her shackles underneath Lorin but she had lost plenty in exchange. No longer would she see those faces she'd grown up knowing. No more of Hondor's stories about when he was a mercenary. And worst of all she would no longer see her best friend. Looking out the window behind her Cylena could see the buildings of Coruscant. Speeders went by carrying people completely ignorant to what was happening outside their sheltered Republic. Biting her lip she tried to hold back the sobs that once again fought their way to the surface.

Then came a light tapping on her door breaking her concentration. _Maybe Jaron forgot something._ Cylena thought as she went to open the door. But when she did the Nautolan wasn't waiting for her. Instead it was two beings that were maybe her age if not a bit younger. One was a boy with brown skin and dreaded hair that fell to the center of his back. Crossing his face horizontally was a tattoo yellow in color symbolizing his Kiffu heritage. While the one next to him was a Zabraki women. Her skin was orange and her horns were covered by the golden hair upon her head. "Is it true?! You're Jaron's apprentice?!" The girl shouted jumping up and down. "You are so lucky!"

"I know right! If only my master had been as cool as Jaron!" The boy said.

"Um..." Cylena said not sure how to answer the two jedi. They were both so excited and filled with energy it shocked her.

"Oh how rude of us. I'm Cina!" The zabrak said extending her hand and taking Cylena's without permission and shaking it. "And this nerf herded is Miko!" She said with a giggle.

"Better than being a dung gatherer." The boy shot back at Cina without the grin on his face breaking. "So who are you?! How did you get Jaron to be your Master?! How did you even get to be in the temple at your age?! Much less in the knight dorms?" Miko asked.

"Stop Miko, you're obviously overloading her with to many questions. Do take your time to answer."

"Jaron saved me from slavery, and I'm the niece of Borin?" Cylena said in more of a question then an answer. She still couldn't believe everything she had been told, but the moment she saw her fathers ghost she knew it was the truth and that she would have to carry on the Solo name.

"Wait you're related to BORIN?!" They said in unison their voices high and drawing the attention of a group of knights that were making their way though the hall.

Eyes widening Cylena reached out and yanked the two into the room shutting it behind them. She didn't know why she was still so scared of others finding out who she was related to nor why she acted in that way. "Yes he is my great uncle." She said motioning for the two to lower their voices.

"That's amazing! You're a Skywalker?! And you were a slave? How?" Miko asked to soon find Cina hitting him upside the back of his head.

"You fool, don't ask such things. It's probably a sensitive subject." Cina said scolding him.

"I'm not a Skywalker." Cylena said correcting the two. "I'm a Solo."

When she said that both looked at her and even though it should have been impossible there was more excitement in them.

"That is amazing! You must be so strong! No wonder you're in here with the knights. It took us our whole lives to get here." Cina said.

"Um... Actually I don't know anything. I don't even know how to be a jedi or use the force." Cylena admitted her head bowing.

"No! Don't worry about it. With a master like Jaron, and with our help you'll be a master in no time." Cina said wrapping an arm around Cylena's shoulders.

"Us?! What could we pos-" Miko started but instantly shut up when Cina shot him a death glare.

"Why would you both help me? You don't know me."

"We're jedi. It's our jobs to help others, plus you're new here and will need some friends." Cina said.

##

Standing across from Kreige, Jaron took off his upper robes revealing his bare green chest. It was packed with lean muscle from a lifetime of training. "What do you think about her Kreige? Do you think she can really be trained?" Jaron said activating his blue lightsaber doing a quick twirl of the saber and holding it up over his head.

"Anyone can be trained... Much less a member of the Skywalker line, but will it be good to train her? Remember members of the Skywalker line to tend to stray close to the Dark side." Kreige said pulling out a large double bladed lightsaber that matched his form. Around 2.5 meters tall the Cathar towered over most, and even in his old age his muscles put the younger jedi to shame. With a mighty leap the jedi landed infront of his contemporary twirling the saber in elaborate motions. The weapon seemed to almost blur as attacks seemed to rain from every direction down onto Jaron.

Resorting to the defense motions and forms of Shien, Jaron stood near motionless redirecting the heavy blows instead of taking them head on. Each impact was enough that his bones seemed to shake. Ducking beneath a strike that would've taken his head off Jaron pushed out with the force. A concussive blast of invisible energy pushed Kreige back a few steps giving the Nautolan some breathing room.

"Hmm worry about the Solo child later... Now worry about yourself." Kreige said with a smile on his face as his saber disengaged into two separate ones. Lets see if you have learned anything since our last bout.

Sighing Jaron silently cursed the force. "Why did I have to get the battle maniac as a master?" He asked before pouncing forward lightsaber held high in the air.


	14. Chapter 13

When Yizar had said that Vithar's training would truly begin, the creature hadn't been joking. Vithar was thrown head first into a training regiment that could've broken a weaker being. Hours a day alone would be spent honing the young hybrids body. For all the time Vithar had spent working the mines he thought he knew soreness. He was wrong. The exercises the Yizar threw him into brought all his strength and speed to bare. Handstands that had to be held for hours, to climbing the walls of the cave with no aid. Vithar's powerful muscles had grown even more taut then a steel wire.

Vithar seemed to excel during his force training exercises and found them much easier then the others. The first day Yizar had started him out with hovering small pebbles, but soon enough he had begun slowly lifting boulders and being able to push and pull them with the mystical energy. When Vithar acted the force seemed almost willing to aid him in his endeavors no matter what. The sustaining energy that filled him gave Vithar a sense of pride. Something that he had never felt in his nineteen years of life before.

Even Vithar's sleep and meditations included training. Bridging their minds together with the force Yizar would create inhospitable environments forcing Vithar to survive. Even for being in their minds the pain felt real. Vithar could still remember the blistering heat of the dessert that Yizar had made him walk through. Vithar soon learned that he would have to draw on the force to sustain himself and he did. No longer did he have to eat or drink everyday. He could go days without nutrients with no ill effects. Though not even the force could supply a being forever.

Just as his body and strength in the force had grown so to did his mind. Even more hours were spent with Yizar learning of the galaxy at large. Stories about a great jedi named Luke Skywalker and his ordeals to defeat both his own father Anakin, and his fathers master... Palpatine. Interested about his forefather Vithar listened closely when lessons about Palpatine were told. How he had achieved things with the force that no one before or since had. Creating wormholes of pure force energy to destroy entire fleets of ships, to draining an entire planet of its life force. Palpatine was a larger than life figure that even as a youth sported the mindset of a Sith.

##

Before Vithar knew it three months had passed. He had no way to track the time but as his connection to the force had grown he had become aware of his surroundings. Constantly alert to everything around him. Even now he could sense the Energy spiders that had hung just on the borders of the Force Shield that Yizar kept erected at all times. Though right outside the shield the atmospheric generator could be seen with a energy spider perched atop it staring directly into Vithar's eyes. The creatures mouth agape as saliva fell from between its lips awaiting the tasty morsel that stood before it.

"Go on." Yizar said goading his apprentice. "Learn to touch creature you must. Bring them to your side the force will." Yizar said as he stirred the pot of stew. As time had passed the color of Yizar's skin seemed to have begun to pale and he moved around much less preferring to stay still and have Vithar do all the preparation and food gathering. "A strong connection you will have. Aid you your Zeltron abilities will."

Stopping Vithar remembered how his mother had absolutely deplored him using his pheremone's, but now here he was being given permission to do so. It was almost ironic. Yet thoughts of Kanida still lingered in his mind, how he had been responsible for her death... How she had called him a monster.

"Hurt you your past can not. Only the future will." Yizar said without looking up from the stew completely aware of his apprentices thoughts. Their minds had been connected for so long now that Yizar could tell what Vithar was thinking and envisioning without even a second thought. The same could not be said for Vithar as Yizar seemed to have an impenetrable field around his mind.

"Sorry mother." Vithar said as he felt the dome of energy drop from around them. Something he had not been warned about, and without any barrier six energy spiders sprang to life pouncing at the Young man and his master. Heart pounding rapidly at the sight of the descending creatures Vithar began pumping out the natural pheromones of his Zeltron descent, at the same time he used the force to reach out at all the creatures minds at once touching them. Hands splayed out to either side of him Vithar's brow beaded with sweat as the spiders still approached. Touching their minds with the force they recoiled away but soon enough started their onslaught again. Jumping high into the air propelled by the force Vithar barely managed to dodge the jaws of the spider that had been on the atmosphere generator. The snap of the spiders jaws could be heard clamping around empty air.

"Control pheremones and force at once you must." Yizar said and with a light backhand motion sent a energy spider tumbling through the air where it hit the wall with a splat. "Only then will they obey you."

Landing on a boulder Vithar looked down to see five spiders already making their way up to him. "Stop!" He shouted in vain. The spiders kept coming paying no heed to his words. The young mans heart pounded in his chest and his breath quickened. He couldn't run from them forever, and they would've give up till they had killed him. Remembering Celeste's death at the hands of the spiders and how they had ripped Cylena of her mother Vithar stopped and steeled himself. No more would he let someone else be taken by the spiders. "STOP!" Vithar yelled shoving both hands at the beasts. From him pheromones exited filling the air and with the force he touched all the creatures minds at once.

What Vithar found interesting was that there was no malice in the creatures, no want to murder. Instead it was just hunger that drove them. The spiders just did what they had to do to survive. Vithar could see through their eyes and knew what they wanted. "You will find no meal here... Only death." Vithar warned the creatures urging them to leave the area.

One spider snapped its jaws at him but pressing a bit more on the creatures mind with the force it obeyed. Skittering away the spiders retreated back into the spice mines. With a sigh of relief Vithar collapsed to his knees. His shirt was plastered with enough sweat that it was completely damp, and he felt a throbbing in his head.

"Progress you have made. Faster than any other trained by my hand." Yizar said looking up as Vithar made his way back into the camp firelight.

"What if I had failed?" Vithar panted out as he took the bowl of soup that was offered to him.

"Dead you would be." Yizar said in a voice as though Vithar's death would've meant nothing.

Temper flaring Vithar opened his mouth to scold his master in turn but thought better of it. Yizar was right, even if he had moved to help Vithar it would've been to late. "How much longer?"

"Till what my apprentice?"

"Till I'm a master like you? When can I go free the others above?"

Shaking his head Yizar looked across the soup at Vithar. "Years it takes to become a master."

"You said I was doing good just a few seconds ago!"

"Yes excelling you are, faster than most. Master just a title it is for Jedi and Sith. Mean nothing it does to the disciples of twilight. Even a master can be defeated. Train you not for title do I. For the betterment of the galaxy you are trained."

"How much longer till I'm as strong as a jedi knight then?"

Stopping and looking up into the sky as though convening with some greater entity Yizar tapped his chin. "No sooner than a year at this rate."

"No there has to be a faster way! Please master. I don't think I can wait much longer to save those above. Who know what Lorin is doing to Kessel and the others now."

"Another way there is... To go beyond shadows we will have to. Dangerous it will be. Though no meaning does time have there."

"Yes can we go there master? If it can help train me we have to do it."

Sighing Yizar nodded his head. "Putting others first you are. Instead of your own needs. Approve I do. Beyond shadows we shall go."


	15. Chapter 14

Laying on the cave floor with Yizar in the same position next to him, Vithar stared at the ceiling. His heart fluttered and he felt queasy thinking about what they were about to do. "Different from Dreamscape this shall be. New plane of existence it is. No use weapons be there, only the force." Yizar warned as he laid with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his small chest. "Close your eyes, and count to seven. Visualize each number as you count." Yizar instructed.

Listening to his master Vithar did as instructed. As he thought of each number visualizing it in his head he could think of nothing else. Each number appeared in his mind with a blue glow, and when he reached seven he felt as though his head had been shoved beneath water. He couldn't breath and he started to panic. He tried to move his body, but it did not respond. Fear gripped at Vithar threatening to devour him whole. He couldn't take it anymore and when he opened his eyes the feeling of dread began to dissipate and he could breathe again.

No longer was he in the mines of Kessel, he was standing on a what seemed to be a moon. The ground was pasty white with holes marking its surface. While above what appeared to be twin eclipses blocked out all light. Staring up at it Vithar gasped in amazement. "Beautiful is it?" He heard Yizar's voice say from behind him.

Spinning on his heal Vithar could see his master walking without the aid of a cane. He even seemed to have a new found strength that Vithar hadn't seen in his months of training. "Yes... IT is. But how is this possible? How can you walk without your cane?"

Chuckling the Master sidled up next to his apprentice to take the view in. "Gives you everything you need the force does. Not necessarily everything you want." Yizar said. Hearing the words caused a pang in Vithar's heart. All he had been focused on was training, and on what he wanted. Not for one second had he stopped to ask Yizar about his life before joining the Disciples of Twilight. Not once did he ask if the Force User had a family, or someone special to return to. Vithar had been so selfish without realizing it.

"Yizar... Can you tell me about before you joined the Disciples? About before you were tasked with watching the Palpatine line?"

"Curious are you?" Yizar said looking up at his apprentice. "Willing to listen to tales from an old being like myself are you?"

"Yes master, I've only cared about myself and my training up until now. I want to know about you as well. You said time has no meaning here, so why not listen to a story?" Vithar joked.

"Kind you are boy. Caring, things that will be needed for what awaits you... Very well. Listen and sit." Yizar said as he lowered himself to the ground crossing his legs. This time instead of speaking in his normal voice Yizar broke his speech pattern his voice sounding as if many others were speaking through him once again. Between the two what looked like a small orb of blue energy formed and as Vithar looked into it he could see a green skinned infant. It was Yizar right after his birth. "Many years ago I was born, before the clone wars, before the rise of Darth Sidious, and long before the Wars that plagued the galaxy afterwards."

In the image the infant Yizar was passed off to a being in a black cloak that stood outside the small doorway. "From birth I was destined to be a Disciple. Little choice I had in the matter, the force chose for me. Months before I was born a Discliple came to my parents and foretold them of a child that would achieve greatness, and bring peace to many individuals. One that would fight for the weak and oppose the strong and corrupt. That child was me, and a mere two weeks after my birth the very same Disciple returned for me. Not wanting me to struggle with them on the farm both my parents willingly sent me off to be trained with the Twilight Disciples."

Shimmering the image changed this time to one showing a young Yizar dancing around an Anzati female a lightsaber in hand. Due to having such a small stature Yizar used flips and speed to carry him over his opponent and ambush him from all sides never allowing the Anzati to bring her strength to bare. Without even looking though the Anzati swung her blade backwards to block one of Yizar's attacks. Freezing on her face Vithar was able to take in the women's appearance. Her face was one coated in serene calm and not a wrinkle could seen on her face. Her skin was a elegant tan, and her black hair was slick back into a ponytail. Anzati were similar to humans in almost every way except for their expanded lives, and their need to consume the life essence of other sentient beings. What they called Soup. "The very same one who retrieved me became my Master. Diera she told me to call her, and over the years I grew to think of her as more than a master, but as a mother. Cared for me she did as a child, told me tales of her journeys throughout the galaxy and events she had played a part in."

"Many missions I went on with her. Fought the Hutts numerous times we did, freed entire planets from their grasps. These were the happiest years of my life." Yizar said showing Vithar an image of Diera crouching low with a curved handle lightsaber in her hand while Yizar was far above her head his own golden saber drawn.

"Then came times where light and dark seemed to collide engulfing the galaxy in a war where either way only one person benefited. The Clone wars they were known as. No part in the war did The Disciples play. Spread out order did across numerous planets aiding the downtrodden and defending independent planets from the Separatist forces." Almost as if having sensed the change of tone in the story the blue energy became a red mist. In it multiple beings of different species and races fought side by side against droids. All wore dark black robes and cowls similar to the jedi's in make. Some of the faces were frozen in horror as they were shot by blasterbolts that had broken their guards while others were neutral though eyes burning with a fierce determination. Among this group Diera could be seen at the front of the charge an arm extended before her while numerous droids were flung backwards by what Vithar could only think could be the Force. Right behind her a grin on his face Yizar stood his saber at the ready.

"For three years we battled against the droids, holding them off. Protecting the planets in our charge. At the start our order numbered in the thousands, and by the end less then a hundred of us remained. For war we were not meant, and devastated us it did. On the verge of collapse the Twilight Disciples were. Many that had not died turned their backs on our order letting the dark engulf them. Their rage and hate became all they knew, it twisted their very being and turned the most loving and caring of our order into numb beings. Among these number my Master Diera was. She turned her back on everyone, even me. Not only had hate consumed her but so did her hunger for Soup. Struck her down when I had the chance I should have... But I let her go."

"What ever happened to Diera after she left?" Vithar asked finally releasing the question he had been holding back ever since Yizar had introduced her into the story.

"I killed her..." Yizar said his head bowing. The image shifted to Yizar holding up Diera's head and crying into her robes. "Forced I was in the matter, dangerous she had become. Giving into her hunger she began consuming the Soup of those that had turned their back on our order. Left a bloody trail she did across numerous planets and star systems. Fallen she had from her kind manner and devolved into a blood thirsty animal. On a personal mission I went. Tracked her across many planets and engaged her I did. Trying to bring back the closest thing I had to a mother. The one who I loved more than life itself, but she was gone replaced by a mindless being of the darkness."

"During the time of my hunt for Diera the Sith had finally struck bringing the galaxy to its knee's before them. Through the machinations of your forefather he gained power over the Galactic Empire. The most devastating power of the time, and enacted the extinction of all other Force Users. More than just jedi, but any who could use it. Scattered the order did, going to ground they did, but I stayed active. I could not go till I had put an end to the one that had trained me... My final encounter with Diera was on her homeworld of Anzati. There she had went to hide among her people and from the Empires hunters. Yet from me she could not. Feel her from across the galaxy I could." Shifting the image showed a Diera that looked extremely aged. Her face was long and drawn, and her skin seemed almost paper thin having lost all its color and becoming a chalky white. Diera's eyes even had a golden glow to them. Once again the image played like a movie and Yizar came into view in his hands he gripped his lightsaber hilt. Mouths moving but no sound coming out Vithar watched as the image of Yizar cried while speaking to his once master. However Diera's features were fierce and as her mouth moved Vithar was sure nothing nice came from her. In the image Yizar bowed his head in defeat but as he did so he activated his saber. Its golden glow bathing the canyon walls with light, and opposite him Diera did the same..


	16. Chapter 15

"Then the battle begun." Yizar said. Moving even closer to the mist of red energy Vithar looked deeper into it examining everything about Yizar and Diera. Standing across from each other the air around them seemed to shake with power and above a lightning flashed through the sky. Sheathing her weapon Diera spread her arms wide looking straight above at the gathering storm. The wind began to pick up and both hers, and Yizar's cloaks began to flap wildly. The wind had become so strong that Yizar's feet had begun to slide across the ground. Diera looked into the sky her mouth open in what was obviously a laugh. Her smile so wide it almost looked like she was a beast from a different dimension. Raising her left hand into the air she caught a bolt of lightning that had came down from the sky above. Diera's back curved as the energy coursed through her body in an overwhelming wave and casting her right arm out to her apprentice a storm of red lightning sprang from her fingertips and palm.

Caught off guard by the sudden attack Yizar splayed his hands out before him creating a semitransparent shield that the energy arced around. So strong the lightning was that bolts scorched the ground all around the barrier. A cruel smirk was evident on Diera's face and this times she brought in her arms crossing them over her chest before swiping out again. The canyon walls that surrounded the two exploded outwards rubble and stone becoming deadly projectiles. Leaping into action Yizar spun through the air dodging the lethal stone. Yizar moved and dodged the stones so fast that he almost appeared as a blur. Landing the creature entered three full front flips with the last carrying him over Diera where he brought the saber down to decapitate her.

Leaning back Diera dodged the saber by mere centimeters, and turning her dodge into a flip her foot caught Yizar in the back. Strengthened by the force the blow sent Yizar careening through the air though he caught himself on the wall where he clung to it with the force. "Tried to reason with her I did. To bring back the one I loved... Yet the women I knew was gone, replaced by a beast that only knew hunger and satisfaction."

Summoning her saber to her hand Diera raised her hand and curled her fingers in a gesture welcoming a fight. Obliging Diera, Yizar pounced from the wall landing right in front of her before quickly leaping to the right. Where Yizar had once been was a black mark from Diera's saber. Using the canyon walls as platforms Yizar leapt back and forth seeming to attack his foe from all directions at once. Yizar moved so fast that the only indication that he was there were the flashes from when his saber met Diera's.

Bearing through the storm that was Yizar's barrage, Diera seemed almost at ease. She moved with the grace of a dancer her body torquing and contorting to dodge attacks while others she easily blocked with her own saber. Though she was on the retreat. Yizar was herding her deeper into the canyon and the further in they went the more the walls closed in. For someone of Yizar's stature it meant nothing and even aided in his never ending stream of attacks, but for someone like Diera it limited her reach. It forced her to change to the defensive form of soresu. Her shoulders tucked in close to her body no longer could Diera dodge the blows with elaborate movements, but was forced to use parries and blocks to survive.

The calm she had once held began to crack as her eyes grew wild, and her hair stood on end. Trying to change the tide of battle and giving into her rage Diera brought an offensive of her own. Her blows and slashes were wild. Diera's saber bit into the walls around her as she slashed at Yizar. No elegance remained as she risked it all to try and kill Yizar. Her blade became invisible and her arms blurs as she performed side-cuts and horizontal slashes trying to kill her once apprentice. Thrusting out Diera's saber caught one of Yizar's own attacks, but she had over stretched herself, and on his return trip Yizar cut Diera's right hand free.

The wound went almost unnoticed till Diera looked up to see her saber and hand go falling to the ground a few meters away. Falling to her knees Diera clutched the stump and her mouth opened. The air vibrated and Yizar was picked up and thrown backwards by the force of Diera's force scream. Standing to her feet a mix of tears and laughter covered Diera's face. Her hair completely wild and seeming to smoke. Casting her one remaining good hand out lightning leapt from her hand. This one more wild then the last but also more powerful. Just passing through the walls of the canyon shattered.

Raising his lightsaber to try and block the lightning Yizar soon found the weapon flung from his grip and sent careening away. Instead the creature raised his two hands fingers splayed wide. Head splayed back lightning coursed through Yizar's body. Burns so sever that flesh had been charred began to show. Diera this time began to close the gap her overwhelming force lightning baring down on Yizar. Her eyes took on a mix of yellow and red. So absorbed in her use of the force Diera failed to notice her own saber beginning to move. First it started off with a slight wiggle, then it flew to her and in an instant the saber activated impaling its own master.

Breaking off the lightning Diera looked down to see the hilt of her saber extending from her gut. Her eyes wide the women collapsed to the ground her chest heaving. While Yizar rose to his feet and limped to her. Body still steaming from the force lightning he had just suffered Yizar stumbled at least four times crossing the short distance. Though he didn't give in to his weariness till he reached Diera's side. Kneeling beside her he looked down at the women. She had died with her eyes wide and her face twisted in pain.

"No pain there is like loosing a loved one. Buried her I did on her home planet of Anzati. On a hill where the sun rises and sets on her. Forever will I miss my master." Yizar said his seeming multiple voices cracking. "The dark times were upon the galaxy, and nothing could we do. Scattered our order had. Doing what we could for planets but avoiding the ever watchful gaze of Darth Sidious. Twice an attempt was made on the Sith's life and both times nothing was gained besides the deaths of fellow brothers and sisters. Then a farmboy came and was the main instrument in the Sith's downfall. Shocked we all were and return to action we did. Three times your forefather returned from the dead, but the last time he was killed permanently. Not wanting such a incident again I was charged with watching the Palpatine line over the years. Eventually leading me here... To you." Yizar finished with a heavy breath and as he lowered his arms the image and energy vanished.

Nodding his head Vithar knew the last part as he had been told earlier. "So am I your first apprentice?"

Shaking his head Yizar chuckled. "No, for many years I have trained many over my time while fulfilling my duties, but the most inquisitive you are." Yizar said bring a blush to Vithar's cheeks.

"I was just curious."

"A right you had to be. Though enough time has been wasted on tales of the past. Begin your training will."


	17. Chapter 16

Sitting in a bar her feet kicked up on a desk a women with dark hair and emerald green eyes rocked back and forth in the chair. On the table in front of her sat a blaster pistol that seemed almost brand new as if it had never seen a day of action in its life. The bar was full of life as the scum of the Coruscant underbelly enjoyed themselves. In one corner a group stood watching as a Gamorrean was raking in credits at the Pazaak table, and on the other end people held tickets while watching the screens that televised arena fights.

"Celeste I assume?" A grissled voice said as its owner circled around into the women's view. The man's voice fit him well. The man easily stood over two meters tall and almost looked like a hairless wookie. His head bald as a scar crossed his face from above his left eyebrow to the bottom right of his face.

"Only if you have business with me." Cylena scoffed as she picked her glass of Corellian whiskey off the table and down the last bit that remained. Smacking her lips in satisfaction she raised her glass with two fingers raised. "Can I assume you're Yonin?" She asked as the barkeep came placing two more glasses filled with the brown liquid on the table.

"The one and only." Yonin said with a smile and nod of his head in recognition. "You've certainly made a name for yourself in these parts. Heard about your job on Ord Mantell. They said you took out an entire Black Sun warehouse."

Looking over the rim of her glass as she sipped gingerly on her drink Cylena shot a wink at the man. "Only the best for those who have the credits to afford me."

"I see... Well this job will set you up for life." The man said taking a tablet from within his jacket and sliding it across the table to the women he only knew as Celeste. On the tablets screen was a man that had worn features with an exhausted look on his face. His cheeks fat and neck wide. Cylena knew this individual. He was the Senator for Alaskan. Many knew him as being an unpleasant being that even dabbled in the illegal activities such as spice smuggling and slavery. "The Zin Syndicate wants this individual taken care of."

"Why is that?" Cylena asked examining the image and itinerary that had been provided as well.

"He cuts into our profits while undermining us and stealing some of our merchandise! Glitterstim does not come cheap. Not even a Senator is going to cheat us and get away with it!" The man said slamming his fist on the table. All around the cheery atmosphere died as individuals hands shot to their blasters. But Yonin raised his hand and shook his head telling the others that there was no danger.

"Well do you have any proof? How do you know its not your own people?"

"Yes!" The man spat as though the mere suggestion was poison. Every time he comes here we load his ship with a shipment of spice to take to his planet. Not many search Senator ships you know." Yonin said with a smile and wink.

"I see... Guess I have everything I need." Cylena said tilting her head back and downing the brown liquid. Raising her feet from the table and putting them on the ground Cylena stood and pretending to walk away before quickly spinning. Faster then one could blink she held a lightsaber in her hand. As the blade activated with its signature snap-hiss sound she pointed the pink blade at Yonin. "You are under arrest in accordance with the Galactic Triumvirate laws." Cylena said her eyes serious.

"JEDI!" Yonin roared as he placed both hands beneath the table and flipped while rolling out of his chair and scampering across the bars floor. All around the beings of the bar kicked into life. Hands once again drew blaster pistols and rifles leveling them at the women. "The hard way it is then..." Cylena said shaking her head and looking at her feet. "I needed the practice anyway." She said spinning and raising her hand at the barkeep who had came up a illegal grenade launcher in his air reverberated with power as a concussing force of energy shot across the bar flipping tables, chairs, and shattering glass. Being caught by the brunt of the force the barkeep was lifted up and slammed into the wall holding his various liquors. With a crash he and his collection fell to the ground.

Turning once again Cylena batted three blaster bolts away harmlessly into the ceiling, and flipping backwards she dodged another ten that had been aimed for her. "To slow!" She teased as she landed in a crouch her form fitting outfit showing off the curves of her body.

"Need some help in there?!" Miko's voice chirped over her com as she cartwheeled onto a table dodging another blasterbolt.

"For these chumps?" Cylena asked falling silent for a second as the Gamorrean from earlier closed the distance a vibroaxe raised. Not wanting to catch an ally in the crossfire the other thugs had stopped firing probably thinking the women didn't stand a chance." Jumping off the table and kicking the Gamorrean in its piglike face Cylena landed on the balls of her feet. The Gamorrean had been lifted up and sent flying across the bar from the single blow. "Nah, they're way to easy."

"Well then hurry up and finish! They're serving Nerf steak at the temple tonight!" Miko chirped before the com fell silent. Feeling her stomach growl in agreement Cylena counted how many thugs were left. So far she had dropped two and fifteen individuals remained not counting Yonin that was making his way to the door. Not willing to let the man escape nor wanting to take the life of the others in the bar Cylena saw only one option.

Deactivating her saber she brought both arms in crossing over her chest. Summoning the mystical energy of the force into herself and letting it flow through like a river she shoved both arms out channeling it through her. The air vibrated as a massive wave of force was shot out in all directions. Chairs and tables flew through the air effortlessly and all beings in the bar except for Cylena were sent flying backwards into walls. Even the windows to the establishment exploded outwards.

"Done. Send the boys in white. They're gonna have alot of paperwork to file tonight." Cylena said as she walked over to an unconscious Yonin. No one in the bar moved for weapons anymore. The sense of merriment had completely disappeared filled with the moans of pain and grogginess.

Within seconds the troopers that served as Coruscants law enforcement exploded into the institute rifles raised and scanning the area to find the work had all been done. "Leave some fun for us next time Cylena. This is the third time in a month we haven't seen action because of you." The officer joked.

"Welp maybe you should be a bit faster on the draw." Cylena shot back with a laugh before growing serious and handing the officer the tablet. "This holds information on Senator Felin's dealings with this syndicate, and proof can be found on his ship as well."

"We'll deal with this one. You go and get some rest. You need it." The officer said patting Cylena on the shoulder before returning to give direction to those he ranked over.

It had been a year since Cylena had taken her oath and joined the jedi. A year of training beneath the greatest masters the order had to offer. Lessons in the art of combat with Kreige and Jaron, Lessons on the Force with Borin and Zibba. While even Miko and Cina pitched in with her training where they could becoming sparing partners for her to test her skills on. Every waking moment had been devoted to training, and she had begun to surpass a good portion of the knights in the order though there were still plenty like Cina and Miko that eclipsed her. Many assumed it was her families strong connection to the force that aided her in this endeavor.

"That was something else!" Miko said as he walked in examining Cylena's handiwork. "Didn't even need to help you this time. Like on Nar Shaddaa."

"That was not my fault! I didn't know he had slipped something in my drink! Plus I was still doing fine when you showed up."

"You would've cut off your own hand with that saber." Miko said with a laugh his dreads shaking.

"Come lets go deliver this news to Jaron. I'm sure he'll be pleased." Cylena said her face beaming.


	18. Chapter 17

Standing on the temple stairs both Miko and Cylena waved at the retreating Law enforcement speeder. They had been kind enough to give the two a ride back to the jedi temple instead of having to pay for a shuttle. "I wonder if there's any nerf steak left?" Miko said looking up the stairs and at the large open doorways. "I'm starving since you took so long to wrap things up."

"How was I supposed to know that Sleemo would be late? That's not even my fault... Plus I wrapped it up faster then you did on Nar Shadda. Was it really necessary to take that twi'lek to your bedroom for a few hours and turn off your com?" Cylena shot back with a smirk on her lips.

"WAIT YOU KNEW?! Please don't tell me Cina knows too!" Miko asked his voice loud and eyes wide open.

"Yea I knew... But I won't tell Cina as long as I get your steak." Cylena said winking an eye and sticking her tongue out at her fellow jedi.

"By the force!" Miko shouted looking at his feet as though making some truly hard decision. "Fine! Deal!"

Stopping both suddenly felt a powerful presence wash over them. "Shame... I didn't know that jedi had been allowed to have relations with others, or bribe each other." Jaron said walking from behind a pillar a smile spreading across his face. "Though I'm not to much a stickler for them."

"Master!" Cylena shouted in shock bowing to him. "It was just a joke, we were talking about what if situations. Such as what if you and Kriege dueled seriously and how you'd win." Cylena said trying to flatter her master and cover up what she had been talking about.

"Flattery can get you anywhere." Jaron said his head-tresses moving with almost a mind of their own. "I assume that your mission was complete? You were able to capture the spice smugglers?" Jaron asked turning to look at the Coruscants four moons that glowed bright in the sky.

"More than that! We got the whole Syndicate. They were all in the bar and Cylena wiped the floor with them!" Miko said excitedly. "She's ready for knighthood." Miko said.

"We were also able to find out that a member of the Senate was in league with them. Of course we handed the information over to the proper authorities."

"Good." Jaron said with a nod of his head. Not only to what Cylena had accomplished but at how right Miko was. Not only had she surpassed plenty of other knights in the year she had been there she brought forward results when sent on her missions. However Jaron still wasn't sure Cylena was ready for the trials or all the problems and accusations that would come with it. Many would say its because of her relation to Borin, or because she had earned favor with the other masters when in fact it was based off her own merit. "Well I have another assignment for you."

"OOH! Where are we going next?!" Miko shouted giddy with excitement. "Not you Miko. This time I shall accompany Cylena on her mission. The Council has another mission for you entirely I suggest you eat and get some rest. You'll need it." Jaron said not giving away anything.

"Oh..." Miko said a bit taken aback but nodding his head. "As you say master. At least I don't have to babysit Cylena anymore." Miko said hugging the women. "Knock em dead... Guess you're not getting my steak either!" He said hightailing it up the stairs three at a time and bounding into the temple.

"Such a free spirit that one is." Jaron said watching as the knight left.

"So where are we going master? Are we leaving now?" Cylena asked slightly confused on the situation. She could sense the happiness that Jaron had fading and becoming more grim and serious by the second.

"Yes we must leave tonight... There have been rumors of someone raiding the abandoned jedi temple on Ossus. Our spies out there told us such, but when we contacted them an hour ago all we got was static... Sent to investigate we've been." Jaron said walking down the temple steps as a cool breeze causing his cloak to bellow in the wind. "The force tells me something is to be found on Ossus. Its almost like a warning."

"Well I'll be with you master. Together there is nobody we can't beat." Cylena said placing a hand on her masters shoulder.

"You're right Cylena. Let's go my ship is waiting at the spaceport." He said leading his apprentice through the busy Coruscant streets. Even at night people were out and about flowing in and out of the bars and clubs that lined the streets.

"So whatever happened to the Ossus temple? Why don't jedi use it anymore?" Cylena asked remembering rumors of how the temple had once been used by her ancestor Luke Skywalker's jedi order.

"Long ago long before even Borin was born the jedi had a temple there, but were eventually attacked by Krayt's One Sith. Falling upon the temple in a rage they nearly destroyed our order... As always the light prevailed in the end and Krayt died some years later. However since then the temple has not been touched. No one, not even the masters know what resides there now." Jaron warned a shiver retreating down his spine.

"Whatever it is we can handle it master!"

"I hope you're right Cylena... I hope you're right."


End file.
